Our Angelic House of Ill Repute
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Multiple Pairings! See summary of story for full details,too many to list here! Steamy Sex and language! One Shot! Sam is missing and Dean is looking for him. Will he find him in time? This doesn't follow shows storyline!Just Warning You! Major Angst!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. I do own Clara and Dante Finch, and Dorian, though. My sexy OC's!

**Warning: ****Gay and Lesbian love in this one, so don't read if this bugs you, it only gets worse the more you read, I promise! ****Unrelated Sam/Dean/Cas/Bela, John/Victor, Bobby/Ellen, Dante/Dorian/Nancy, Jo/Ash, Gabriel/ Pamela/Caleb/ Pastor Jim, Clara/with whoever she chooses. ****Multiple pairings!**** Steamy and Graphic Sex and language. ****A ton of Sex in this one! Yes, John gets laid****, don't be shocked! Don't read if you don't like this kind of thing. Plus ****Bobby does, too****. So if this bugs you, don't read either! Plus ****they are all pretty OOC in this story,**** so don't read it this bugs you, too. I have no wish to offend anyone and this one could do it!**

**Everyone gets laid in this one! And I do mean **_**everyone! **_

**One Shot!**

**Authors Note to Readers: I changed stuff around to make my story work and it doesn't follow the normal way the show did so please don't bring that up, I did change a lot to make this story work right and it won't follow the show entirely. It has its own flow so if you don't mind the deviation from the show itself, please read!**

**Otherwise, please be aware in this world, ****the events happen differently for our boys and their friends.**

**Plot: **Sam is missing and Dean and the others are frantic. But this isn't a normal disappearance and it has disastrous consequences.

Enter God and, when he gets involved, wondrous things happen to our boys and those they love. Is this a good thing or bad thing? They have to make some serious decisions that will carry monumental consequences for everyone!

Will they find love or will it end bloody for them…_again?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby got off the phone and sighed, eyes hurting and worrying. Another bust on the '_finding Sam'_ front'! He called Ellen again and asked, "Babe, anything so far? Any of those others seen him?" His wife was asking everyone there about Sam, so far no one had heard squat.

"Nothing, Dean just got through calling, though. Asked if we had heard from him, too. I hate this!" She sighed and prayed again silently, "It's been a week."

"I know. Dean is hitting up his contacts as well." Bobby said and suddenly felt a chill. He looked around and saw his breath. Ghost! But why and who, was the real question. "I'll call you back."

"Wait, they did say there was a large amount of demon accounts in North Dakota, they seem to be amassing there." Ellen said worried, "What if…"

"Don't think it, not yet. Let's keep trying, okay?" Bobby added and sighed, "Let me call you back, I got to look something up online." He was already pushing in his search terms, 'Demon Attacks'.

"Okay, I'll be home later." Ellen said and soothed, "Don't worry too much, honey. We'll find him. He ran off and hid. He's probably just avoiding us."

"I don't know why and Dean doesn't either. He thinks it's something he did, poor kid." Bobby said softly, missing his sons and worrying about them some more. He hadn't heard from Dean for several days now.

"We'll find him, we'll keep looking." She said, "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Bobby said and they hung up.

Then he noticed the word processing program was up on his computer screen and words were showing up there. He read the screen and felt the cold get worse, like it was touching him now.

'_It's me, Sam._' It said, '_Don't freak! Please, we don't have time for that…Dean's in trouble!'_

Bobby typed in '_Sam?'_

'_Don't need to type your words, I can hear you. You can't hear me. Having trouble materializing so sorry, can't show you my form right now.'_ Sam typed. Trying really hard to show himself but only managed a flickering but faded out again.

"Sam, what's wrong? Where is he?" He had a horrible thought and cried now, "You're dead, aren't you?"

'_Yes, have been for several days. They tortured me to death. It's okay, Bobby. I'm happy, not hurting anymore. I just want to save Dean. They were saying they were going to use me to trap him.'_ Sam typed, _'Don't know how or I'd tell you.'_

"We'll keep looking, Sam. Don't give up." Bobby urged and grabbed a sweater.

'_Sorry for the cold chills.'_ Sam typed, '_I can't help it, ghost, remember?'_

"It's okay, Sam, I have lots of blankets. Stay, don't go!" Bobby said worried he'd leave now.

'_Not leaving. Just going to another part of the house so you can be warm again. Call me if you need to speak with me. I'll just go somewhere else so you can be warm for a bit. Not leaving you for good, promise.'_ Sam typed and Bobby felt the coldness go away and the room got warm again.

He was just getting ready to search again when his phone rang and the room got cold again, Sam was back. "Hello?" Bobby said and his eyes got wide.

"Bobby! I found Sam! He just called. I'm on my way to him." Dean said and got ready to hang up.

Bobby covered the phone speaker, "Sam, did you say they had a plan to trap him?"

'_Yes.'_ Sam typed, '_Whose on the phone? Is it Dean?'_

"Yes, it's Dean." Bobby said, "He says you called him."

'_Obviously a lie, I've been here with you and also I'm dead; so it wasn't me. Tell him not to go!'_ Sam typed frantically now.

"Bobby, I'll call you later. I have to go now." Dean said and hung up, right when Bobby shouted into the phone, "_No!"_ But it was too late, Dean had hung up. He frantically dialed his number and there was no answer so he hit the GPS site and scanned for him.

"Found him, he's in North Brundage, North Dakota. Right where the Demons were swarming. _Damn it!_ Let's go!" Bobby shouted and ran out to his car, calling Ellen as he went. He told her what was going on and she called in reinforcements. Bobby swung by and now several hunters joined him, along with Ellen. They sped to North Dakota and both Ellen and Bobby felt the chill in the car now. "Boot up the laptop, open the word program to a blank document! For Sam."

Ellen looked at him like had lost his mind now, "Sam?"

"Yes, he's in the car and he's a ghost; he died days ago. He is using the word program to talk to us, so get it booted up." Bobby urged and she did as asked. As soon as it was open to a document, words appeared.

'_Hurry!' _Sam urged, '_We have to get there before they…'_ Sam froze at this and couldn't finish it. Pain filled his ghostly heart at the thought of Dean dead, too. '_We have to save him!'_

"We're trying, Sam, we're really trying!" Bobby said and sighed, eying Ellen. "He's panicking."

"Sam darlin', it will be fine, we're almost there. One more hour and we're there. We're hurrying." Ellen said and soon they were there. Then they followed Sam's lead as he used his new senses, which got stronger as Dean and the demons got closer, and he felt the demons evil so _strong _now.

'_There, the warehouse. Up ahead, it's stronger there!'_ Sam said and they felt the cold go away. The line of cars pulled up and parked there. They ran in as well, along with the dozen hunters that had come with them. The demons swarmed them by the dozens and they hacked through then, not having time to deal with the niceties of saving the hosts right now. They used iron and salt as well. Hacking and slashing, shooting and fighting as they cut a path through them now. Most of the demons fled and soon Bobby was to the tables in the middle of the room and fell to the ground sobbing.

Dean had been ripped apart and, next to him, Sam's broken body lay as well. Both were dead.

They still collected their bodies and wrapped them, putting them in the back of a hunter's truck. Then Bobby carefully got the keys out of Dean's pocket and drove the Impala back to the yard. He sat for hours, trying to work up the nerve to burn them but only ended up crying. Ellen cried as well.

The other hunters stayed for the funeral, one where they were buried for now until he could burn them later; if he could ever bring himself to in the future. For now, they had graves, salted earth coating it to keep others from reaching their remains, soaked with holy water so they would be unable to touch them in any way; even in death.

Ellen and Bobby went to sleep sobbing that night and the hunters left, mourning the brave Winchester brothers as well, killed by what they hunted as most hunters were. Dying young as most hunters did as well. They had been honorable in life and had been good hunters, some of the best actually. No wonder the demons had killed them. Both good men, their Dad, too.

The world seemed so much emptier to them now as they cried in their bed and let the pain of their loss carry them into troubled sleep, like they knew it would for a long time now; for the rest of their lives probably.

The boys were gone. And they missed them dearly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stood in the grass and watched Dean approach. He pulled him into his arms and felt a new emotion. A purer emotion but different than they had ever felt for each other before. They hugged tightly and sat on the Impala now; not wanting to let go ever again. Sam touched Dean in a new way now, softly and reverently. He leaned in for a hesitant kiss, lips barely touching but seeking more if Dean wanted it. Dean caressed Sam's body now, deepening the kiss and erasing the hesitancy in Sam.

They felt no brotherly feelings now. Heaven filled them with love once more; the Love they were meant to feel. Not the poor substitute they had known on Earth.

Dean pulled Sam beneath him and kissed his body, working lower, marveling and feeling the need to complete some connection between them now. He sucked his shaft now and Sam came crying out in new pleasure now, moaning for more; feeling the need to complete their connection as well.

Their soul mate connection called to them both now.

Called to be fulfilled once more; like it always did when they got to Heaven this way.

Soon Dean thrust in and Sam arched gracefully against him. His moans got louder and were now cries of pleasure. Dean went faster now, taking him deeper now and feeling the new love and desire fill him again, expelling all past feelings they had _ever_ felt. They came together, nearly screaming and rolling together as their orgasms filled their bodies and hearts while Dean filled and claimed Sam as his own.

Then Sam pulled Dean below him and thrust in as well, working him open first and making love to him as well. The love and pleasure took them over entirely now and they glowed as their connection clicked into place; making them cum hard as it did so. Sam kept going and Dean rolled beneath him as they made love into the endless night and never once did they think to stop.

Until it was Sam's turn and then Dean stopped to flip them, taking his soulmate for hours as well.

Then switching again when Sam wanted to take him, something Dean had absolutely no complaints about and willingly begged his lover to do to him, over and over. Both more than happy to spend eternity making love to each other now.

Their pain and hurts all forgotten and healed by their love for each other now. So new but all they had ever wanted and needed during all their human lives before this.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The throne room was huge, Dean thought as he and Sam held hands and approached the glowing throne that was in the middle of the room. A man sat there, or a form of one that glowed did.

"Approach, Dean, Sam." The booming voice said and they looked on afraid. "Come, time is short, and I need to do this now!" The voice commanded and they approached more now. They now stood in front of the throne and the glowing man stood in front of them now. They shielded their eyes as he glowed brighter now and bowed at his feet. He smiled kindly at the bowing souls and sighed. He hated to make them go back, condemn them to an Immortal life back in a world that had killed them and hurt them so. But he had to and so he steeled himself for the hard job he now found himself having to do.

They wanted to stay here in Heaven.

They deserved to stay here; they had been through enough.

But God knew they were not meant to stay here and were not destined to be here.

They belonged on the Earth.

And so he touched them and urged them to stand again, gently touching their handsome faces, so afraid and worried.

"You have to go back." God said sadly, hating how their faces fell at this announcement.

"_No!_ Not brothers again, not to Hunt! Please _no…_" Dean begged, no more, they didn't want to lose what they had now! They were in love and happy…_finally!_ A lifetime of feeling incomplete and lonely, pain and death chasing them the _whole_ time. "I can't lose him, not what we have now! Please, can't be brothers again…Please Lord, not as his brother, not as hunters!"

"No, not as brothers, not as hunters, and most definitely not as humans. Never that again. Those lives are over and now a new destiny is yours." God said and saw Dean look at him in relief and curiosity now. Sam's face reflected the same look as well. "You will be My Archangels, Protectors of Earth and its occupants now. You will keep this duty until the end of time, which is when I will call you Home. For now, this is my Will for you two. The others will join you as Archangels as well someday."

"You mean…Bobby and Ellen?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yes, them. Come closer and kneel." God ordered and they trembled as they knelt now. He touched their heads and poured Grace into them now, infusing their souls. Soon they glowed and grew large white wings with silver at the edge of the feathers, making them shimmer in the Heavenly light now. They were more muscled and filled with Michael's power, duplicates of what he had possessed. They would need it in their duties as Protectors of Earth rather than Heaven now.

Their bodies looked like their old ones and God smiled, sending power into their Earthly graves, mending the bodies there and reforming them in an instant, infusing them with his Godly essence so the Archangels wouldn't burn them up when they got back into them and they would be able to hold them for all Eternity now. "You will protect the Earth from all Evil in its every form now. This is your duty. Not hunting but _defending_, doing what is necessary to protect my greatest creation. Do you understand?"

They nodded and stretched their new bodies and let their wings spread to their full span now. They moved them and smiled as they touched, feeling their love flow through those touches. "What about the others? How do they change into this?" Sam asked, not seeing how this could be done. Not that he was against the plan now. He got to stay with Dean, and _not_ as brothers. So they were okay with it now. As long as they had each other, they could live with it.

He handed them two white alabaster boxes that gave off Heavenly light and power. "Give these to them, tell them their duties and have them take them into their bodies. They will be half Angels until they pass and then they will be like you two. Immortal and my Protectors of Earth. Make sure they understand that part because once accepted the duty is sealed to them as it is to you now."

"Yes, Lord, we will." Dean said excited now and they bowed to him once more. "Thank you, Lord."

"Go, your bodies will await you." God sighed, "You will have to dig out of your graves, but with your new Archangel strength, it shouldn't be too hard. You will always carry a mental connection to Heaven now so don't worry, I am always with you now. We are connected now." He waved a hand and they found themselves lost in a bright blinding light again.

And found themselves in dark boxes.

Both Archangels sighed in annoyance and began to punch through the wood, then through the dirt, clawing to surface as they fought free of their graves now. They left gaping holes in the earth behind them and didn't care. They were just glad to be free of their graves now. They touched their bodies and found their skin unblemished but their tattoos were still there, with some changes to accommodate their new Archangel souls now. Enochian symbols were part of the flames around the tattoos now.

They were also filthy and covered in grave dirt, and they knew Bobby would hate this. They had to tromp dirt through his house and figured they'd clean it up later. For now, they would let him know they were there and would see him in the morning. They willed the door to open and it did. They shut it behind them quietly and locked it again, fixing the salt line. Then they headed up to Bobby's room and stood over the bed, deciding how to do this.

"We should just wake him and tell him. He'll freak if he saw us just sitting there in his house in the morning. Besides, he would want us to let him know as soon as we got here. He won't freak as much this way." Sam said and Dean nodded. Sam was right; it was best just to get this over with.

"Okay. Let's do this. You take Ellen, I got Bobby." Dean said in a resigned voice and began to shake Bobby awake while Sam did the same to her.

Both woke up slowly and, when they saw them, sat up in surprise. "What the _hell!_" was their joint response now. The boys were different now. Their skin was paler than it used to be. Their eyes were glowing diamonds pupils with golden rings around them. They also wore golden Archangel blades in a strap at their waists. They were dressed in the clothes they had been buried in. Meaning Sam had jeans on with a shirt and Dean was naked. He had been ripped apart and clothes had fallen of the body parts when they had touched them.

"It's us, Sam and Dean. We can explain!" Dean said and kept going, "We're really here."

"But…how!" Bobby gasped and narrowed his eyes as his eyes swept them up and down, seeing if they were really there. "_What _are you!"

"Archangels, Protectors of Earth and Creation itself, like you will be someday. See, feel our wings." Dean said and let his wings manifest. Bobby and Ellen touched the soft feathers of their wings and knew they were real! "God changed us and repaired our bodies by infusing them with his Godly essence; So they could contain our new forms. Kept the tats though, see?" He showed them the tattoos and sighed, suddenly realizing they were mucking up Bobby's bed and floor. "We had to dig our way out of the graves, sorry. We'll clean up our mess once we bathe ourselves."

Bobby saw this and sighed, they were covered head to toe in grave dirt and muck. The only clean thing was their wings which glowed dimly now in the soft moonlight shining in the window. "Um, you said we had the same duty?" He however jumped up and hugged them, crying, and Ellen did, too. Both took turns holding the filthy archangels and didn't care if they got dirty, too. They had missed them so much!

"Oh, yeah. He said to give you these. He said you had to take them into your bodies and you would half-Angelic. Then, when you die, you will become like us, Archangels and Protectors. It is our duty, all of ours. Yours too." Sam said and they handed the couple the boxes. They opened them and saw balls of light inside. It slowly floated up and hovered in front of their chests. "You have to push them in."

They put hands to the balls of light and pressed them in now, and began to glow. Both floated now and transparent wings appeared then faded. Their eyes glowed briefly and they floated back down onto the bed again. "Wow!" They exclaimed and looked to see if they had changed at all.

"We also aren't brothers anymore but lovers. Soulmates really. So we will be sharing our room in that capacity now. We have sex, so we thought you should know." Sam said gently, worried they would object to their new relationship, "We were never supposed to be brothers, but lovers anyway. We died and went up, then the soulmate connection clicked for us. Please let us stay? We were supposed to stay here with you; he said so!" Sam pleaded, they belonged here!

"Don't care about that, as long as you're here with us." Bobby huffed and they both stripped off their muddy clothes then got back in bed, Ellen joined him. "You know the house. Do what you need to do. I'll see you in the morning." He yawned now and felt happiness for the first time in days as peace filled and healed his broken heart. "I missed you, boys!"

"We missed you, too." Dean said, tugging Sam behind him now. "See you in the morning."

The couple slept now, smiling contentedly. Their sons were back and they weren't dead anymore. They would deal with the Archangel thing later, as long as the boys stayed with them. They belonged here now.

The Archangels showered now and washed up. Kissing and touching was of course a large part of this as well. They made love under the pelting water, moaning and crying out as they thrust into each other and cumming with soft shouts. Then made their way to their room and fell to the bed lost to their desire and passion once again. Since they didn't sleep, they settled for making love all night; sometimes gentle and sometimes hard and urgently.

Then next morning they met the Singers as they came down for breakfast which Dean and Sam cooked for them as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So what duties do we have?" Ellen asked tasting the bacon and waiting to see what they had meant by 'duties'.

"Well, saving people from Evil but not as humans or hunters anymore. We are meant to be Creation's Protectors. We have an Apocalypse coming up and some rebel Angels are going to try to start it, breaking seals. Once the seals are broken then Lucifer is freed. Apparently they need vessels. There are two humans we are to protect and keep from saying yes to being their vessels. God told us who they are and we'll go to them when the time comes." Dean explained, "For now, we are to rescue save some key people he wants to help you and us fight the apocalypse. Jo and Ash, also. Sam, you and Ellen get them here." Then he thought and tried to remember who else. "Dad, _damn it!_ I need to go back to Heaven for a minute. Be right back." Dean vanished now.

"John, seriously?" Bobby said in surprise.

"Apparently, God gave him the list. I just get to help find them." Sam shrugged and looked at Ellen. "Where are they?"

"At the bar. They have an apartment over it." Ellen said and took Sam's hand. "We'll be back, get the rooms ready, babe."

"On it." Bobby said and headed to the closet for sheets and blankets, groaning at how full his house would be soon. They were recruiting soldiers and damned if they weren't going to get crowded now. But he still did as he was told. And prayed John would help. This Apocalypse thing was going to be rough, if what they had said was true. They would need all the help they could get!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord, we need you to make John Winchester like us." Dean said softly, bowing his head. "You said we were to call for him. Where is he?"

"In Hell, but never fear, you are more than a match for the demons there. He has not broken yet, go free him and give him this." He held out another box. "Also when you get back to the Singers, there will be several boxes like these in panic room, make sure the others absorb the Grace. They will be half-Angels now like the Singers, full upon their deaths. Go, get your father." He waved a hand again and Dean found himself in Hell and heard screams. He walked toward them and was assaulted by demons, which he easily burned up on his blade, "Leave me the fuck _alone!"_ He growled and grabbed a fleeing demon, eyes burning white hot now, diamond light sparkling from them. "Where's John Winchester? Don't lie either!"

The demon trembled and pointed to a table on a hill, elevated above all the others, "Alastair…his table!" Dean speared it with the blade and ran up to the hill, sheathing his sword and unfurled his wings, soaring up to the top with ease. He landed in time to see Alastair raping his father and carving his skin from his body at the same time. John screamed in pain and fought as best he could, but failed to dislodge the demon from his body. He growled in rage as Alastair fucked him harder now. Dean had seen enough. He impaled the demon with a loud growl of rage, and the demon burned up instantly.

John looked up to see him and cringed away. Dean took off his shirt and pants now, giving them to his bleeding father. "Put these on, Dad. It'll be okay now. I'm really here. It's Dean! Do you _know _me?" He approached the shaking man and touched him, healing him with one touch, making him whole once more. He called for a weapon for the man and when an Archangel blade appeared in his hand he gave it to John. "Dad, please! I'm an Archangel but I'm still your son, _please_ know me!"

"D..ean?" John said softly, struggling to recall him and finding that memory, and soon felt his memories returning, most of them, at least. "_Son?_"

"Yeah, it's me. It's a long story and we'll tell you later. For now, let's get out of Hell, shall we?" Dean said gently, "Fight with me?"

"Damn straight." John said standing straighter now and letting Dean fly him back down. "How do we get out of here?"

"A portal is waiting. We just have to get through _them_ first." Dean's golden blade shown brightly now. "There must be dozens of them, Dad. You up for this?" He worried. Dad was still hurt inside and he couldn't heal him entirely. He hadn't had time to. "You're still hurt."

"I'll be fine. Just want out of Hell _now!_ Let's go." John said and ran at the demons as soon as they landed, Dean joining him. Both man and Archangel fought the demons furiously. Dean burned them up with his sword and John with his. Soon they were at the portal and dove in as demons lunged at them, then cried out in fury as the portal closed; their prey getting away now.

Both of them landed hard onto Bobby's wood floor. Dean helped John up and sighed. He was a cloud, not black but glowing white. Pure soul now. Dean got his box and opened it, the Grace floated in front of the cloud now. "Take the Grace, Dad, you will be an Archangel like us. With a body, too. Archangel Protectors of Creation and Earth. Hurry!"

The cloud formed arms and hands of sorts, touching the Grace and pulling it into it. Now the cloud glowed gold and took form now. John felt a body forming and saw wings growing behind him. He felt powerful and strong now, stronger than before. The light died down and he felt whole again. He touched his body and found it solid.

Both his sons stood staring at him now. "Dad?" He nodded and they hugged now, crying hard and holding onto each other tightly. Then they parted and Bobby hugged him, too. Crying, too.

"You look like…yourself." Dean said softly and he did. Down to the black hair with silver at the sides, his crooked smile, sparkling dark eyes, and anti-possession tattoo on his chest. He, of course, was naked, too. He was more muscled and his eyes were black diamonds with silver rings around them, too. His skin was like theirs now. "A little different but…so close to how you looked when you…died."

John looked in the mirror in the bathroom now and smiled. Yes, he looked like himself but with glowing pupils and irises, with large white and silver wings, and damn he was muscled now! He touched his body face and hair, his body, too. So different but…also the same, too. He liked how he looked already. He was _hot!_

He was also _not_ a cloud or being tortured in Hell anymore. He was _very_ grateful for that.

Memories of Hell hit him, making him stumble and moan, going to his knees. He clutched his head and did his best to will those memories away. The boys rushed in and touched his mind, joining their power to his and erased them immediately. John stood again, gasping in relief. "Hell, was remembering it." He said softly, "You took it away forever, thank you!"

"We saw you fall and rushed to help." Dean said softly, hugging him again. "I know what Hell feels like in one's head, so does he. We are so sorry you even had to go there."

"I did it to myself." John shrugged, "It saved you, Dean. I never once regretted that sacrifice." He got up now and stood on his own. They left the bathroom and he followed. "So what is this Apocalypse shit you mentioned?" He had to ask.

"Hold on, we'll tell everyone at the same time. The others aren't here yet." Dean reassured him, "We have few more to arrive yet."

"Oh?" John said and gasped in surprise as Ellen, Jo, and Ash came in the front door, with Rufus behind them. Bobby came in carrying the bags. The boys rushed out to help carry them and got the rest of them; letting Bobby tell them which rooms to pop them into. Then Dean thought hard about who to get now. In the meantime, Sam got them their Graces and they absorbed them, glowing brightly each time they did it. They were now half-Angels, all four of the humans were.

"We need two more." He said and vanished, returning with two more clouds, giving them the Graces and soon Pastor Jim and Caleb stood there before them with diamond with golden ringed eyes, with wings and were more muscled; Archangels like John now. John approached and hugged his old friends now and they happily embraced lim in return, crying.

Now they sat down and told them everything. When they were done, the others were silent. Staring at them with worried looks. "So we are the only thing standing between Hell on Earth then?" Pastor Jim said in surprise, and _worry_. Damn that was a lot of stuff they had to do as Archangels now! For _Eternity?_ Crap!

"Yes, there are some more to join us but not yet. We are not an army yet, but we will be." Dean said, eyeing the humans with amusement. "All of us."

"Wait, this could kill us!" Bobby said roughly, hating the truth of this statement.

"Yes, you will die from it." Dean said softly, hating it as much as Bobby did. "I'm sorry. I would spare you this but…I can't. But you will instantly be like them and us when you do."

"So why wait?" Ellen said with hard eyes, seeing no sense in waiting.

"It's not your time." Sam pleaded and saw she wasn't listening; none of them were. "Wait, _please?"_

"So it's let some Evil thing slaughter us or a rebel Angel does it, or you do it now and it doesn't hurt nearly as much?" Ash said and shook his head in despair. Such _great _choices those _were!_

"Basically." Dean said and looked at Sam, "What do we do now?" He looked at them with sad eyes. "We don't want to kill you…"

"Oh, so you will let the Evil things do it_, thanks_ for that." Jo snapped in annoyance. "I vote die _now._"

"Me, too." Ash said with a defiant look.

"I'm with them." Ellen said and smiled, "You can make it painless, but that Evil shit will make it hurt and badly, too. We don't want to die that way."

"I suppose I'm in, too." Bobby said, "Just don't make it hurt, okay?"

The boys just stared at them in horror then sighed, giving in. "For the record, this whole, '_kill us now'_ plan really _sucks!"_

"Yeah, it does." Bobby said hugging them and kissing their cheeks, "You are my sons and always will be. I'd rather you do it then some Evil thing that makes it hurt horribly. Don't make us die that way, _please?"_ He begged and the boys nodded.

"Still hate it." Sam said unhappily and headed to the kitchen, looking for the poisons. "Where do you keep it?"

"What?" Bobby asked following him curiously.

"The poison, the painless stuff. Surely you got some." Sam gave him a knowing look and Bobby nodded. He reached under the sink and pried a board out, pulling out a small clear bottle of liquid.

"Here, concentrated nightshade. It kills instantly, painlessly in smaller doses." Bobby said and saw the pain on his son's face. "We won't be dead long."

"I know. I just…" Sam said quietly and teared up, "You're our father now, have been for a long time. When you die, even for a short time….it will _hurt_ us!" He cried now and Bobby touched his face gently, taking the bottle.

"It's our decision, Sam. Leave us to it." Bobby said and they sat on the floor. Cushions were placed behind them for when they fell backward as they died. The boys ran out and refused to watch but did not stop them. Deep down they wanted to but knew they had no right to. They sat on the Impala as their loved ones killed themselves and mourned the loss of their humanity already.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

John took the bottle and sighed, "You _really_ want this, Bobby? I'm with them, you should wait."

"Yes, we want this." Bobby said, touching his friend's hand softly, "Help us die, John. So we can be like you guys. We are too weak this way." John shook his head sadly, knowing they weren't wrong but wishing with all his heart they were.

"Okay." John drooped but unstoppered the bottle, calculating the most painless dose possible. "Take three sips, no more. It will hurt more if you do."

"Thanks." Bobby said, eying the clear fluid and frowning, "Bottom's up." He took three small sips and John took the bottle. Next he gave it to Ellen, Jo, and Ash. All fours gasped as they fought to breathe and their eyes rolled up into their heads. Then they fell back onto the pillows, dying instantly and pain free. Soon they glowed and changed, becoming Archangels in front of them. They looked like themselves but different. Bobby and Jo had diamond and gold eyes like the boys did. Ash and Ellen had darker diamond eyes with silver like John did. Their wings were all white and silver like the others had. Their skins were paler and they vaguely glowed now. They all had gold swords like all the others now.

Soon they woke up and stood, checking to see if it had worked. They looked in the mirrors and smiled, liking the changes. "See, painless and quick." Bobby said and sighed, "Where are they?" He knew they had left to avoid watching them die and he didn't blame them but now they were fine and they needed to come back in and come up with a plan with them. He followed John's finger outside and saw them, on the hood of the Impala, hugging each other in the moonlight. He went out to speak with them.

"Bobby!" They said loudly, hugging him hard. "Did it hurt? We…just couldn't be the ones to kill you guys. We love you too much to do that." Dean said and Bobby nodded.

"John did it instead. He's good with poison. He knew just the dose we needed. It didn't hurt at all." Bobby said and took their hands, "Come inside now, okay?"

They nodded and let him bring them back inside.

"Now what happens now?" Bobby asked as they sat around the living room now, and the boys just shrugged.

"We don't know, he'll tell us." Dean said and caught their looks, "Yes, we take orders directly from God now. Two other angels will join us later, too. He told us that much. Here soon, he said."

"Okay, we'll wait then." John said and they all nodded.

Soon they went to their rooms or to do other things, since none of them slept anymore.

The couples had sex all night and the single ones played cards or did research on Archangels in the study most of the night, studying the lore.

This was going to a long hard battle and they wanted to know as much as they could learn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months passed and the house of Archangels waited for their General's orders. Soon they got them.

"The seals are breaking. We must do what we can to help stop them. We won't, of course, but we have to try. First we will be meeting the angels like us. Me and Sam will do that. You go watch this girl, keep the demons from her but don't let her see you. " Sam said handing them the girl's name and address.

"This is a mental hospital." Ellen said wondering how they would do this.

"We know, just stay invisible and watch her." Sam said and sighed, "His orders."

"Okay. We'll do that." The others left now and went to watch the girl.

The boys went to trap a Trickster angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel watched the diver dive into the water and made the water vanish with a snap of his fingers, smirking happily. The guy was almost to pool part when the water appeared again and he growled.

"Now, now, no killing, you know the rules." A gravelly voice said and he turned to look at them.

"_Winchesters._" Gabriel groaned, he had heard of them. Hunters.

"Yep but not Hunters, your Father sent us. We're like Michael now, just as powerful. He said to get you to help. Said to tell you it is his Will for you." Dean said and Gabriel approached them now. He saw their wings and appearances. He felt their immense power now and gasped as it bit into his skin. "We could make you but we're not Michael. We are asking you to resume your Archangelic duties with us like he wants you to."

"I don't believe you." Gabriel spat.

"Ask him yourself, we'll wait here. Go on." Dean said amused at his words. "He's not in Heaven but he's close."

Gabriel called to his father and felt the pull of him; then let it take him to the being.

His father sat in the little house and smiled at his son. "You are really here, don't worry."

"This isn't the throne room." Gabriel said and God nodded.

"No, it's a duplicate of where the Bobby now lives. I liked the place so much I created my own space to resemble it." His father said grinning. "I'm near Heaven but not _in_ it. I can still monitor their activities though. They are messing up badly up there."

"So you know. So _fix_ it! Why let this happen?" Gabriel pleaded, trying to understand.

"There are things in play that must happen. My sons are lost now and need to learn a lesson. Those Winchesters are my Protectors of Earth and will be for all time; the rest of them are all chosen. You and another Archangel will join their ranks. They are my Earthly Archangels and you will join them. I am their Lord. They alone hear my voice and take my orders directly. I have sent them to get you to join them." God said and smiled gently, "You will stop this '_Trickster_' thing you do for now. You are needed elsewhere."

"But I have to work the powers and maintain them, I can't do that there." Gabriel argued but sighed, seeing his father wasn't brooking argument on this one.

"Yes, you can. I'm sure you'll find a way." God said and waved a hand. "Do as I say, Gabriel."

"Yes, Father." Gabriel said nodding and found himself with them again. "You were right.  
>This is his Will as worked through you two. I will go with you." He motioned outward. "Where to now?"<p>

"To pick up some psychics and a thief." Dean said grinning, "Wanna come with or go to others?"

"I'll go with you." Gabriel said smiling more now, curious.

"You'll love the thief. We get to Grace her then kill her. It should be _fun_." Sam said growling.

"I take it you don't like this thief?" Gabriel smirked. They looked like they had swallowed a really bad lemon right now.

"We don't. But…he wants her so…we _have_ to." Dean shrugged, _"Hate_ taking orders, we have to say."

"Yeah, know the feeling." Gabriel sighed and took the big box they handed him. "What's this?"

"Their Graces. We have to get them to put them in when we find them." Sam said and shrugged.

"Killing them, too?" Gabriel asked. They didn't seem up for the job.

"Only if they insist." Dean said and Gabriel nodded. They got a choice but the thief didn't; ironic really.

"Let's get Missouri first." Sam suggested and saw a black Archangel approaching, throwing off sparks. "_Crap!"_ He waved a hand and they left immediately, leaving Uriel to watch them go and vanish to Zachariah to tell him what was going on.

The Winchester Protectors were recruiting and they had to stop it. Right the fuck now before they ruined their plans! Zachariah got pissed immediately and broke every streetlight along the street they were on in his rage. "Get _them!_"

They now searched hard for them but did not find them in time. Bad luck for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Missouri met them on her porch and hugged them.

"I saw you coming, give it to me. I'll help." She said eyeing Gabriel, who looked surprised at her quick response. "Them others are coming, we don't have much time. _Open_ the damn box!" She growled and they looked at each other worried. She watched her Grace come to her and took it in, letting it fill her and make her glow then asked, "Kill me already or they will, I saw that much. Ten minutes is all we got here!"

The boys sighed and approached her, pulling a knife from their belts, "Sorry, Missouri." And they did look sorry, so _very_ sorry. "It's okay. Them enemy Angels are coming and I feel them! We have to do this. It's them or you that kill me; I'd prefer that you did it." She said and stayed still in their arms now. Dean thrust the blade in and pierced her heart instantly. She died now and transformed, looking more like Dad than them but that was okay. They let her go and vanished right when the black Archangel and the other one that looked like a business man appeared. They cursed the fleeing Archangels and tried to follow them again, hoping to get to their targets and stop them from recruiting them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Pamela greeted them with a kiss and leer, dark eyes full of lust but found no one interested but Gabriel.

They explained the situation quickly but fairly completely and she nodded, "I'll do it then kill me, okay? Don't let them others get me. I feel them coming now, hurry!" Gabriel opened the box and her Grace came to her and she took it into her. Then they stabbed her quickly and she transformed, also resembling John with the silver as well. They saw the two enemy Angels appear right as they left.

Both Missouri and Pamela flipped them off and gave them dirty looks. The two Archangels watched them go and shouted in fury, damn it! They were _quick_ fucking Archangels! Then they rushed to follow them again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bela was in a motel room and hiding. The boys had stopped her deal somehow but she had went back to her old ways, stealing occult objects anyway she could and selling them to the highest bidder.

She fell off the bed when the light filled the room and she saw who it was. The Winchesters were there and they glared at her hatefully. "_Bela_…" Dean hissed. He kept talking, telling her what God had said and told her he had told her this was her last chance. She was bound for Hell if she didn't take it and not the _fun_ Hell either. "He wants you to fight in with us during the apocalypse, to save the world. He says there is good in you _but_…we don't see it. But he said to do this so we will. Will you do this with us?"

"I could do a lot of things with you, Dean." She purred, touching his chest suggestively. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled it painfully off of him.

"Not that though, to fight with us but I'm with Sam so I'm off limits. So no touching, bitch. Plus you tried to kill us, three times now. So we don't really _want_ to do this, so hurry to _fuck_ up before we disobey here." Dean said and she smirked, "Such good Heavenly slaves, eh?" She chuckled, "You always were good soldiers, but you most of all Dean."

"_Fuck _you! Decide, you cold hearted _bitch_. He wants you for this, not us! We'd be happy to see you roasting in Hell. We'd even make S'mores over your burning soul and _enjoy_ it." Sam spat but waited; they felt the others approaching now, "The others are coming. They just want you dead. Wait, so do _we_! But the difference is we'll let you live and there is _no_ way in Hell they will."

"_Fine_, give it to me!" She glared and put the Grace into her now, glowing and changing as Uriel and Zachariah appeared. They killed her with the knife and grinned coldly as they did it. "This feels _good_, could cum from this. I really _could!_" Bela changed fully now and they vanished just in time to avoid the lunging Archangels, who fell hard to the floor and totally missed them by a fraction of a second.

Both Archangels swore furiously and they tried to follow but now couldn't.

Both found this strange but swore to find them later.

And make them pay for their messing with their plans.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They all got to the house and Bela fell on her ass as soon as they got there. They all did. The only difference was that they helped the other two up but left her sitting there on the floor, glaring up at them.

"_Bastards!"_ She growled, "I should _just _go, I really should."

"Oh, please, don't go away mad, bitch, just go _away._" Dean hissed and she strode angrily upstairs, finding the bathroom and locking the door, thinking she was so screwed now. She couldn't leave. That was a bluff and they all knew it. She _so_ didn't want to ruin her second chance and end up in Hell. She was trying to avoid that.

She got up soon after and headed downstairs again, swearing to play nice this time. Even if the boys provoked her, she would bite her tongue. "I can do this." She kept telling herself as she headed to where they were. They were shaking with rage; all for _her_. Their eyes glowed dangerously as she approached and followed her every movement, not trusting her in the least. Some of the others followed them to make sure they didn't do anything rash.

"I'm sorry." She said and sighed, "He was going to kill me so I had to tell him where you were." She said and cringed at the fury in their faces, "I should have called and warned you; I'm _sorry _for that."

"Okay, how about almost getting Sam killed by stealing the rabbit's foot and trying to kill me, too. Or when he had Sam or me tied to chairs getting ready to kill us. I suppose you know you helped him find us, right?" Dean spat, approaching sparking off power in his rage, "Or stealing the Colt and leaving us without the only thing that could have saved me or you from being sent to Hell. You deserved to go but we got the deal broke for _you_ and what do we get? _Ripped off!_ I was in Hell because of your stealing it, you _bitch!_ So _don't_ tell me how _sorry y_ou are!" He used his power to pin her to a wall, "I won't kill you but you better stay out of my way or I'll be tempted to hurt you some more. " He and Sam stomped out but called back, "You want forgiven, you _earn_ it. I doubt you can but…that's up to you. We don't want to hear your '_sorry_'; _prove_ it and we'll consider it."

"And in the meantime, you will keep trying _not _to kill me? Do you have _that_ much control, Dean? Sam?" She taunted and now the others gave her a hard look and she shut up quick. She knew a mute moment when she saw one!

"Probably not, so best stay away from us as much as possible. We won't try to kill you if you don't provoke us." Dean called and headed out to porch, slamming the door. "You weren't _our_ choice! Remember _that_, you _bitch_!"

The others watched her fall to the floor with a loud crash, and no one went to help her. She looked up at them with a worried look. "You tried to _kill_ them! So, _no_, we don't trust you. But you really _should_ work on the forgiveness thing; you're going to need them later. And, _no_, we don't like you _either." _They walked out and left her there to get up on her own. She looked at Gabriel now as he picked up the box again, not trusting her near a Heavenly artifact like this one.

"Help me up?" She asked and Gabriel gave her a cold look.

"Not likely." He said and left, feeling pissed too. She had no care for anyone but herself. There was no telling how many good Hunters she had stolen from and caused the deaths of; he felt that much. So many _deaths_ on her head and she didn't _care!_ "Do you even know how many people you killed by stealing their occult items, like you did the Colt? How many needed those items and how many innocent lives were lost because of your greed? And you _dare_ to ask me to be _kind _to you! No! But…take my advice. I don't care how you do it, fake it, learn it, or even embrace something better than yourself but do it and let it make you good. Or you won't be a help to anyone, let alone my Father. And if you even _consider _switching sides and helping the others _against_ us; I will kill you myself, father's orders or not." He smiled coldly and she flinched from it, "I'm _not _the most obedient angel either so…I'd be good if I were you."

"I will." She whisper in fear then yelped as he yanked her up painfully hard then stalked off.

"Make sure you do" Gabriel said and then she was alone in the room and prayed to find a way to fix this mess she had made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas appeared in front of them as they sat on the hood. Staring angrily ahead.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Cas!" Sam said and hugged him, Dean followed suit.

"Father sent me; said to join you in this fight." Cas said and asked, "What's with the woman in there? She seemed upset."

"She's Bela." Dean spat, "And if it weren't for your _Father's_ orders, she would be _dead_. He may force us to recruit her and not kill her like we want to but we don't _have_ to like her."

"What if she changes? Becomes better? Will you keep your word and forgive her?" Cas asked and saw them look away.

"We'll try." Dean said coldly.

"Try harder, will you?" Cas asked and was surprised by a soft kiss from them. Their arms enfolded him and pulled him to sit between them now. "Boys?"

"We'll forgive her; if she proves she is worth it." Dean said and sighed, taking his hand, while Sam took the other. "We were your lovers before we got in that fight. I'm sorry we ran off but…being with you was so _different_ and we knew we were only hurting you by not loving you back like you loved us. So _sorry_, baby." He leaned in close and kissed him softly, "Can we get another chance? We're together now but…we'd like a chance to fall in love with you…if you'll let us. We won't run again, _promise!_ Can't promise to love you like you loved us but we want you and do love you a little, will you let us try to love you more? We'll take a time limit if you insist. And by the time that time is up, we'll leave you alone if we don't, we swear."

"I'll take what I can get." Cas said, "It was hell without you two. So, yeah, no time limit. Just us loving as best we can. I'm yours if you want me back." He smiled as they kissed him in turns now and fell easily into their arms; where he had wanted to be for so long. He had missed them terribly when they had died; mourned them hard. "I fell apart when you died, and I grieved for you. Never thought to ever be able to have you in my life again. Gave me a new perspective really…and when I heard you were alive again, and as Archangels, I just...I just _had_ to come to you." He cuddled into them now and sighed, "I was going to beg you to take me back as yours and tell you I loved you still until you did it first. You're both all I ever wanted for myself, in my very _long_ existence. I have only really wanted _two_ things for myself and that was you two. It _hurt_ when you left me that way!" He cried a little now but found a happy feeling fill him now as they touched him, kissing his body and their hands slipping under his clothes, working him to pleasure again. So _long_ since they had touched him this way!

"Cas, can we make love to you? Make you ours again?" Sam whispered into his ear as he kissed it. Lips brushing it so seductively.

"Let us love you again." Dean urged kissing down the angel's body, making Cas lift his body into every kiss and touch now.

"Yes...I'm yours!" He poofed their clothes away now, making them laugh, "Make love to me so I can do it to you, too, please?"

"Yes, our _impatient_ horny angel lover, we will." Sam said and they did just that. One worked into him while the other kissed his body and lips, hands and mouths taking turn sucking him or working him while the other made love to him, and each time they did, their pleasure spiraled through them and they came crying out for each other and pleading for more.

So they took turns making love to each other on and in the Impala all day long. Then that night they brought their cloths back and kissed each other thoroughly, smiling happily now. "_Our _Angel." They said and Cas's blue eyes sparkled with love at their words. So close to loving him the way he still loved them but not there yet, but they would get there; he was sure of it. They were different and felt better with him now; fitting better. Not like before when they has resisted his love. They embraced it now and so might love him someday the way he loved them. Until then, he'd take what he could get. He just wanted them. They had died and left a hole in his heart but now that they were _back!_ He could feel the hole healing and filling up with them again. So he would take what they could give, _something_ was better than _nothing_ and taking the love they had to give him was enough for him…_for now_. "_My_ Angels." He said pulling them to his side and kissing them one last time. "I love you, _both_ of you."

"Love you, too, baby." Dean said and Sam echoed the sentiment. "Thank you for coming to us."

"I'm where I belong." Cas said and shrugged, "Where else could I go? You had my heart with you the whole time we were apart. I had to be with you when I heard you were back on Earth; I just couldn't stay away! Don't care how you love me; I just need you to do it now."

"And we will, as long as you'll let us. _Never _leaving you again!" Sam swore and tilted his head and smiled as he listened, Dean did the same thing. "He found Rufus. Good, we have to get him now."

"Can I come?" Cas said softly, "I would like to help."

"Fine with us." Dean said and called, "Gabriel, bring the box!"

Gabriel soon appeared near them with the big box. "Hi, Cas. Heard you had arrived." He smirked at them and they blushed under his teasing look, "I take it that you guys haven't made love in a while; damn you were worse than bunnies! All day, _really?"_

"Yeah, we loved him long time!" Sam leered at Cas and kissed him softly, "We love him."

"So I heard." Gabriel chuckled and sighed, "Let's get that last one."

"Yeah, lets." Dean agreed and they got to Rufus before the Wendigo did. They killed it with one blow and popped back to the house now.

There they explained it all over again and Rufus took the Grace, absorbing it and then he had them kill him, too. Just in case.

Rufus and Bobby talked for hours while the others congregated and played poker in the kitchen.

Cas, Sam, and Dean headed up to their room for some more sex and they all just ignored them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They made love and cuddled later that night, and touched each other's bodies with fingertips, tracing every line and muscle lovingly as they talked. Small kisses being shared now.

"So you said there were two more?" Cas said and they nodded.

"A FBI guy and some virgin. He wants them for his soldiers." Dean said and added, "And our cousins, Dante and Clara Finch, the Pheonixes, and Dorian, Dante's wife. She's a Dhampyre."

"So when do we find them?" Cas had to ask.

"When he tells us to." Sam shrugged and kissed his neck, "Such a _sexy_ neck, Cas."

"Oh, so you don't get them until he tells you…" Cas thought about it, "Until they are supposed to join and not a moment sooner."

"Yep." Dean said and let his hand move down the Archangel's body again. "Let's make love again, okay?"

"Nymphos." Cas teased but agreed anyway and now they moved as a unit. One inside another and then the other taking him, until they fell spent to the bed hours later and the sun streamed in the curtains.

"_Stay._" Sam urged, being in the middle now, pulling Cas and Dean into each side of him, "I'm not ready to get up yet."

"Such a _girl_." Dean teased but cuddled in anyway. Sure, Sam was a cuddly girl in the morning but he was _his_ cuddly girl! They had only been with Cas before but being together had fixed them and now, with Cas and also each other, they fit together _perfectly_. They were _happier_ now, not as confused as before they had died. They had been so messed up, trying to figure out their relationship with him while trying to figure what was wrong with their brotherly one. They had felt it _turning_, like milk curdling in the carton, but had no idea what was wrong and, therefore, couldn't work it out like they usually had before.

Now they knew what had been wrong. It was never supposed to be them as a brothers but them as lovers, desires unknown but missed there toward the end of their lives, and the thing with Cas? Well, sure, they had been with him but there had always been a missing piece and that was him and Sam being lovers, too; not just them with Cas. Their relationship forever half-finished and then Cas had…proposed marriage and said he loved them. And they couldn't say it back. Sure, they was attracted, hell, even addicted but not in love with him. They liked him and sometimes obsessed over him but _never _what they felt now.

_Love_, they had finally found that missing thing they had always missed but never seemed to figure out they needed. Their love for _each_ other. So open to it now. Already they felt themselves falling in love with Cas and rejoiced inside, letting it grow at its own pace. Just glad it was growing in them at all now.

So they cuddled and loved each other in the morning sun as it bathed them in its rays. Just happy to be together the way they had needed to be _all_ their damn lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Months passed and they were kept busy, all trying to save every seal they could, hundreds of the damn things and no idea which one those bastards were going after. It wasn't just demons doing it but Angels too.

Zack and Uriel gave them a good fight now, pulling shit every chance they got. Trapping them in an alternate world which they easily shredded once they realized they weren't the boss and the tech support guy. Then the trip to the past, which they just jumped back as soon as they were sent them there. The same for the Croatoan future trip and _damn _that had been one _horrible _place but they had popped back in seconds.

Their punishments for hiding the vessels in their own White Room where the others were unable to find them or sense them at all. They _still _wouldn't tell where the couple was and this just pissed them off more. But the boys didn't care. They were biding their time anyway, waiting for further orders from God.

Soon they had them and got themselves arrested by Henriksen; then they were in the police station and locked up. They ignored the threats and kept their radars open for demons. They managed to exercise the one from the sheriff, and the other guy, and then Henriksen himself.

"What are you?" Victor gasped as the demon died in mid-air and burned up under their glowing gazes. Their eyes scared him and so did their demeanor. Like they weren't so much prisoners as _letting_ themselves be kept this way. And, after that exorcism, he was a believer in the latter opinion. "What are _you!"_

"Archangels, sent to save you and Nancy." Sam said being honest. "Play along. It's too soon to reveal this to the others. In the meantime, use salt at every entrance and paint this symbol at every entry way. It will keep the demons out." Victor nodded taking the symbol Sam had drawn and handed him then got out, relocking the door.

"You'll be around to tell us when it is time, _right?_" Victor asked worried as the angels cast diamond glances at him now.

"Of course, Victor. Just keep it normal. We'll tell you when its time." Dean said and pulled Sam down with him to the cot, cuddling now. "It's close, I feel it."

"Thanks." Victor said and eyed the happy cuddling couple in the cell. Lovers, not brothers. Okay, he got that. Archangels, not humans, so it wasn't incest but something else more beautiful. He turned to find himself less than an inch from a guy with calm blue eyes and an intense gaze. He wore a trench coat and looked like an accountant. But Victor could tell he was different, like _them_ actually, "Where are the Winchesters?" The man demanded and stared at him; it felt _creepy_.

"In the cell. Wait, you're an Archangel, too, right?" Victor smiled proudly when the man nodded. "They said to leave them there so I did."

"Oh, they did?" The Archangel said, biting his lip, thinking. "Then can I go in _with_ them?"

"Sure." Victor said surprised but still took him back and let him in. The other Archangel knelt by them and kissed them hello, touching them softly and smiling with love at them. Victor saw this and shook his head; not saying a word. Then he headed into the other room to work on paper work.

The demons soon attacked and the boys and Cas killed them, and so did the others, doing as well as any Hunters they had _ever_ seen! That Victor guy fought well and _damn_ he got just as many as them. Eventually they went away and the place was safe. So they helped clean it up and hid, knowing she was coming soon. "When she comes, you run and we'll take over, _got _it?" Dean said and added, "No _heroics_, _I mean it!_ Cas will pop you out of here; you and Nancy."

"But the others…" Victor argued. They would be safe _but_ the others would die! He didn't want to pay that price; it was selfish.

"Will be fine, don't worry. Archangels _remember?_" Dean said and Victor soon nodded. "_Fine,_ but you call if you need help." He said to Dean now.

"I will. Now go play your part." Dean advised and Victor got there in time to see a little girl approach the room and look up at him. He took Nancy's hand and felt Cas touching them and preparing to spirit them away now.

"I'm looking for two brothers. One is tall and lean and the other is short and bulky?" The little girl asked innocently but Victor could feel her Evilness now; her _wrongness_ already.

"Here we are. What took you so long?" Dean said growling and letting his Grace shine now, Sam's joining his now. "Got a _surprise_ for you."

She froze now and saw they weren't human at all now. _Archangels!_ And powerful ones, too! "You're not…_No!"_ They glared at her now, swords drawn.

"Leave and we won't kill you. Use any power here and we will kill you as well." Dean said and hers eyes went white, "Get them out _now,_ Cas!" And to the others watching in shock he said, "_Run_, get the hell out of here!"

They soon ran out and Cas got the man and girl back to Bobby's then popped back.

She was firing some white beam from her hand and it going straight for them! They smiled coldly and he watched; ready to get them out if it was needed. They crossed their swords as the beam shot out and it hit the blades and bounced off them, catching her instead. She screamed now and sure enough she exploded into dark light and the building fell in on them, knocking them down. Cas dove at them and caught a beam right on his back, knocking him to the ground.

Soon they worked their way out of the rubble and headed home together, still hurting a little and needing a bath to remove the crap from them. Soon after they headed down and gave the Graces to the two and the humans killed each other to be fully transformed earlier. _Tough_ beings, these two. Seemingly so easy going and gentle; but so _strong_, too.

The house was once again full and waiting for orders. Knowing their ranks were not complete but also that their work wasn't either. They all still went out and fought evil, but at a steadier rate than they used to. Hell was releasing new monsters everyday now and they fought to stem the tide, succeeding but finding it was hard to stay ahead of Hell's best as it came out. So they kept fighting and, for the most part, winning. Losing less often now. Not having to backtrack and get the monsters later after they got away from them as much.

At night, they were different. Together they found love and passion with their lovers.

Bobby and Ellen made love and cuddled, knowing they were lucky to have their love this way. Most had lost theirs by now to hunting.

Ash and Jo were lost in each other and loved beyond reason. Touching and kissing with desperation most of the time.

Gabriel and Pamela were lovers and they worked out the sexual part of his power maintenance, while the yard and constant hunts did the rest, along with the sweets that he filled the house with daily. It was necessary and they were in love; so no one begrudged them that.

The boys and Cas were in love now, forever touching and kissing. Feeling the most intense love for each other now and their _special _angel, Cas. Every night was the same. So wonderful they couldn't believe their luck at having this together again.

They would touch and kiss, then make love in turns. Love and passion and desire for the others binding them tighter to each other. Then resting and cuddling, talking out strategy disguised a pillow talk, ways to win the war that was coming. Then letting their love overwhelm them again and thrusting deep into each other; making their voices ring clear and pure, shattering windows as they came together, joining the others in this.

Fixing the windows later only to break them again. But they were used to it so it didn't bother them.

Until the next battle came and the Pheonixes were called to service.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean got the message and relayed it.

"It's time to go to them." He told Sam, eying the box, "Cas, grab the box." Cas grabbed it and they went to their cousins. Who were in hiding from the Angels and their pursuit of them. To destroy them. But Dean and Sam knew where they were. They _always_ knew where their family was. Dante stayed in _constant_ touch with them.

They appeared now and were in a house, a rather normal kind of place, maybe a bit cramped but _still_, nice and _normal_. Dante came down the stairs and saw them now. He ran and hugged them hard.

"You know why we're here." Sam said sadly "We wish we didn't have to do this but God sent us, said it was time for you to join us. I'm sorry if we have to do this. We know you were hiding."

"So God says we're to join your army now?" Dante asked and watched as his sister and wife approached now, looking apprehensive. "Why should we join? We are Pheonixes! We do not need to get involved in _Angel _squabbles."

"It is not _angel _squabbles, _not_ to us! We are out there daily, fighting more Evil shit than we _ever_ faced as humans and Hell is at the doorstep and the _bastard _is banging on the door, getting ready to kick it in! We are protecting Earth as best we can; _all _of us! We could have said _no_; that it wasn't _our_ fight either but then the Evil would _win_. You can't _hide_ from this shit, Cuz! It will find you and rip you apart, _piece by fiery_ piece, kill everyone and everything you love first though. Just to make it _really _hurt, you _know_? We face this shit _daily_ so don't tell us it's just angel '_squabbles_'_! _We're trying to save the world _again_, and _we_ need you; _he_ needs you! So stop being so damn _stubborn!_ It's the _worst_ Winchester trait _ever_ we had." Dean shouted and Dante had the grace to back off and look ashamed, "Hell is on the _doorstep_ of this world, and _fucking_ Angels are picking the lock _for_ it! Are you _seriously_ saying you _won't_ help us?"

Silence filled the room as the archangels and pheonixes stared at each other in frustration now.

"We'll help. But you are _wrong_. Hell or no Hell, this is _all_ about the damn Angels." Dante said softly, touching the box and sighing, "It always _has_ been. We aren't doing this for _him _or _them_; we're doing it for _you _guys, _our family_." He opened the box and their Graces floated out, going to their owners now. Waiting to be let in. "We will fight _not_ for _Heaven_ or _angels _or _Hell _coming after us, but because _you need us and we love you._ You _died _and we mourned you. You came back and we rejoiced, but _still _tried to stay out of this coming war. But you have asked us to help, and we would _never _turn our backs on those we love. We do this for _you_ and _John_ and _Bobby_; our allegiances are with _you_, _not _Heaven or _God._"

He pulled it in and glowed now, a bright flame taking him over. Clara did the same and glowed, forming Ice around her beautiful form, encasing it instantly. Clara's was a cocoon of Ice to Dante's inferno of fire now. Dorian pressed hers in and glowed as well. When it was done, they were changed. True Pheonix wings, much longer and larger than the Archangel's were sprang from Clara and Dante's backs, one pure ice and body transparent like ice on a window. The other was pure fire with a vaguely male shape and fiery wings fanning out in flames of red, orange, yellow and black, giving off a _new_ heat now. Dorian had black leathery wings with armored feathers on the outside, black as night and shiny as the Impala in the moonlight. Her eyes glowed red as hot coals and black claws were on every finger now. All were more muscled and Dante's pupils held fire while Clara were pure ice.

Their power was now amped up the millionth degree and they could only wonder why it was called for. What called for this level of a power boost? They knew the answer, _War_. On a _global _scale, a _battle_ for Earth with only their little army to stand in its way.

Such a small army, too. 17 Archangels with power levels equal to Michael and Lucifer, and two Pheonix angels, and one Dhampyre one. Twenty soldiers against hundreds of renegade Angels. Such overwhelming odds.

Clara and Dante called their new forms in and tried to look as much like themselves as it would allow. The eyes wouldn't go and their skins stayed hot and cold to the touch, much hotter and colder than they had ever been before. Their wings were smaller but still out, not pulling in as much as they'd have liked them to. Dorian lost all by the eyes and the wings which got smaller but would not vanish either.

They were different than the others in this way. Given _more_ power and it showed.

"So what now?" Dorian asked and took her husband's hot hand, liking its heat against her skin. "My husband really is a _hot_ man now, go _figure_…" Dante blushed heatedly at her seductive look, "So _sexy _now."

"You, too. I like that look on you." Dante said back and kissed her hard, arms around her. Then he hugged Clara but their different elements didn't affect each other though. It was just a hug and they didn't mind that at all.

"Let's go, they're coming again." Sam said sensing Zachariah and Uriel again. They had felt the power surge and find them…_agai_n. "We have to hurry! This is _not_ the time for this fight." They vanished now just in time to miss the Archangels shooting beams at them and…missing them entirely in the process.

The angels growled in fury at missing them now. "The fuckers got Pheonixes now, not _just_ Pheonixes, fucking Pheonix _Angels!_ Super _powered _Pheonixes, _damn it!_ Michael won't like this." Zachariah said angrily, trying to follow them but finding it blocked again, swearing darkly. They left now and returned to Heaven, to report the bad news to Michael; even though they were _sure_ it wasn't their fault.

It was _someone's_ and they would love to know _who _was always keeping those damn _Winchester_ Archangels two steps ahead of them _all_ the damn time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael was _furious!_

"They got _what_ now!" Michael said angrily, hating what he had just heard. Not only had their father made these newbies as powerful and just like him in every way but they also had managed to recruit the only two Pheonixes in existence and made them Archangels, boosting their power levels through the roof in one fell swoop. Not to mention that abomination Dorian Scaric was an Archangel now, as well. She was _not_ pure! This offended his sensibilities. Raphael joined them now.

"Twenty _fucking _Archangels, all equal in power to me _and _you and some _infinitely_ more powerful than us as well. _Damn_ it! _That certainly levels the battlefield!_ They won't fight fair, knowing them, and I _do_. So we won't either. We bring war to them now, wipe them out and open that cage ourselves. We torture them until they tell where the vessels are and then we take them _out!_ Got it?" Michael raged and the others nodded, fearing his mood and temper now. "We get our apocalypse whether they or our Father likes it or not! Gather the troops, we fight soon."

He stalked out and the place shook with his anger and power.

The others only felt a shiver of fear. If that was a show of his power, then imagine it cloned and numbering by twenty. _That_ was what they were facing now and it scared the _crap_ out of them; even Zack and Uriel. They could lose this if not played right.

_One_ wrong strategy and plan, and they would all _die_.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bela sat before them and was relieved they weren't hating her as much now. They still didn't like her that much but they were getting along, even teasing sometimes.

She had been fighting for them for months, saving innocents, fighting the crazy super-powered Evil that was constantly coming for them now. She was staying out of their way and behaving, in hopes they would forgive her someday. Not hate her anymore. For some reason, their hating her bugged and hurt her. She wanted their trust now.

"It's been _months_ and…I've been _trying_ to be good. You said you would forgive me if I did. So I was just checking, have you forgiven me _yet?_ I am really sorry for being such a cold hearted bitch to you two. I can explain that." She said and hoped they would listen.

"_Fine,_ we're listening." Sam said and waited for the hate to come to the surface but didn't feel it. They didn't hate her now but were _still_ working on _liking_ her right now.

"You once asked why I was sought out by the ghost ship and what my deal was for. I said I didn't know. I lied." She said sadly, "I know why but I don't regret doing it. I would do it again if given the chance. You don't _know_ how it feels until you go through it!"

"What happened to you, Bela?" John said sitting by her and Bobby taking the other side. Taking her hands in comfort. "We all are your friends now, you know that. They are the hold outs but they will come to it, too. We _all_ want to hear this." Soon the room was full of the Archangels, crowded together and listening intently.

"When I was five, my father would come in my room and touch me, just a brief touch. To the lips at first then working…_lower_. By ten, he had raped me and my mother said I was a liar when I told her. He said I was _his _girl and he'd kill anyone who took me away. I was twelve when he began beating me for no reason, thirteen when he started beating _her_. Then fourteen when he forced her to have sex with me, too. And shared me with his friends, letting them take me all the time, too. I had two abortions by fifteen and, by sixteen, I was suicidal. I had his gun and was on a playground. Was going to shoot myself." She cried now and broke but still spoke, voice flooded with pain. Even the boys forgave her right then! Such a _horrible_ childhood, who could do such a thing to a child? No wonder she was so _cold,_ abused children often were. The worst the abuse, the colder they got. And she had been one _cold _bitch! Now they knew _why_. They touched her hands and said softly, "We forgive you. We didn't know you had been…well, it makes sense now_. So sorry!"_

"Don't pity me! I prefer your hate to that. I was abused, yes, but I will not be the object of my enemies' _pity_!" She growled, eyes flashing.

"We're _not_…" Sam said then stopped. They _had_ been but now…they _weren't_. "We want to be friends now. We're sorry we didn't give you a chance. We were used to giving you chances and you stabbing us in the back. We should have tried to understand more; we are sorry."

"I know, I earned your hatred but _now_…I want that to _end_. I could _die_ in this war and I don't want it to be with this _hatred_ between us. Not _now_, I want to be friends with you, like _they_ are." She said softly.

"You got it, from here on out. Clean slate, no more enemies. We'll be your friends." Dean said then urged, "Tell us the rest, _please?"_

She nodded and wiped her eyes, composing herself. "I was on the swings, contemplating where to do it when suddenly a little girl was there. She looked at me, all beat up and defeated. She smiled, and I felt _happy_ again. I hadn't had a friend before, you see. And then she…she told me she knew all about my situation and she could fix it for me…for a _price_."

"Your soul." Dean said sadly and nodded, he had taken a similar deal; so he knew it was tempting.

"Yes, my soul, I got ten years and then they would come for it. In return, they would kill my parents and free me from my abuse. I would inherit everything and be free, and no one had to know I'd been my father's prize for years. She also said they would _kill_ those who had touched me, every _last_ one." She shrugged, "I was angry and hurting, and…I agreed to it and was _happy_."

She paused here and added, "I'm _no_t sorry and don't regret killing them, I would do it again in a _heartbeat_. Make the same deal if it meant their deaths and guaranteed that they _never_ touched me again! So _don't _judge me, that deal saved my _damn _life, even _if_ it cost me my soul!"

"Not judging you, you were in a tough spot and did what it took to get out of it alive. No one here holds that against you." Dean said softly, "Tell the rest, okay?"

"Fine. I stayed there all night, wondering if this was joke. The girl had left after kissing my cheek, such a _tender_ kiss. No one had _ever_ been tender with me before then. No one _loved _me. No one made me feel _good,_ just _her_ with that _one little kiss_. She didn't hurt me or demand more. She kissed me so _gently_ and I…_welcomed_ it. Then I went home and they were _gone_. I watched the news, and they were dead, a car accident. All the men that had…_touched _me _that_ way…were all dead, too. I should have felt guilt, I know. But all I felt was _free!_ And _safe_, for _once._ I lived on there, used the money. Then sold the house and property, and hit the road. I met a thief and he took me in. We became…you could say friends with benefits. He taught me to be a master thief and I slept with him; it was the price he demanded and I paid it. I learned the world is a cold place where no one _really_ cared about you. That if you want something, you have to take it for yourself before someone else does! He finished the training and I left."

"I wandered around and learned more about the supernatural and Hunters, learned the tools you used. Amulets, talisman, things like that. Learned they were wanted by others, very _rich_ others. So I stole them or took them if they died from their bodies, I never killed them but...now I know I caused their deaths and regret them all now. So many dead because of my greed. The angel was right; I was lost in greed and so cold inside. But then…I met _you._" She looked at them and sighed. "You were handsome and so charming, _both_ of you. So shy and so brash, so sexy and I…felt something other than cold, _desire._ I _wanted _you both but…I knew I had a job to do and I did it. And you kept showing up, _tempting_ me and I kept running from that _fire _you held, _the one that melted my coldness_. I _loved_ you by the ghost ship thing and _did_ want to call you after I sent Gordon your way but I was afraid of the hatred I would hear in your voice if I did. So I chickened out and figured you'd survive; you Winchesters _always_ did in the _end._" She said this with her eyes downcast, sadness creeping in.

"You _hated_ me and…all I _wanted_ was to have you _hold _me and _touc_h me, make me feel _good_ again. _Burn _me with that _fire_ you held and melt my coldness away. But then _you_ were so cruel when you helped break my deal and _I _was so cruel to steal your Colt, and it just got worse. My pride _hated _you for being like _him!_ I wanted to make you _pay _for rejecting me; I saw it that way at the time, I know better now. You were hurt I had betrayed you and had almost cost you Sam; but I didn't see that then, I was too lost in my pain and selfishness to _care_ to see it." She nodded and smiled now, "I _ran_ and I _ran _away from you guys, from what you _represented_ to me. A chance to be happy, not so cold and hard anymore. You were good men and I…_wasn't_. So I figured you'd never _forgive_ me or _love _me back. I was _almost_ over you when you came for me about the angel thing and I did it willingly enough but…a part of me dared to _hope _you had softened toward me. But you _hadn't_, and here we are, baring my _filthy_ soul in front of everyone I know. Funny, _huh?_" She stood now and eyed them all. "I would make the deal again. I'm _not_ sorry I did it! But I would have been _nicer_ to you guys if I could go back and change it. Hurting you two was the _worst_ mistake I ever made and the one I could never take back, no matter how much I wanted to. It was just…too late for _sorry_ and too late to tell you how I _felt_. You would _never_ have listened by then." She went to leave, crying again and seeking escape. They blocked her way and edged her back to the boys. Who now stood nearby, looking at her with a look in their eyes she had _never_ seen before in them.

"Don't pity me!" She said and fought their holding her.

"How do you feel about us _now_?" Dean said softly and she looked away, struggling to get away. "Please tell us?"

"No. it's too late! I can't have…_No!_" She fought harder and then went still, not looking at them, "Let me go! Don't play with me. _Not like this!_ I prefer hatred to this or your swords in my chest but _not this!_ _Please _don't do this to me?" She sobbed out and they pulled her into their arms; she punched them but ended up sobbing into them now. She hugged them tight and felt her cold heart melting even more now; her pain fading with every tear. "I'm _sorry!_"

"It's okay, we're so sorry, too. We'll love you if you still feel that way, just _don't_ cry. We were wrong to be so cruel that last time and we want to make it up to you. So please stop crying and tell us how you feel, okay?" Sam urged and ran hand through her soft hair, feeling her trembling now. So hurt inside still, he thought. They had only made it worse! Now they only wanted to make it better. "It's okay, we're here for you; we all are."

"I love you." She said sniffling into their shoulders.

"Pardon?" Dean said. She had been muffled there. Wanting to hear it again, he pushed her away enough to hear her better. "You were muffled." He smiled softly and her heart lurched sideways.

"I said I love you still, you asked what I felt and there it is. It's why you hating me always bothered me more than anyone else hating me. I was used to it from them, didn't really care. But with you guys, I cared and it _sucke_d." She admitted, "You don't love me back but that's okay, I'll just be friends. Don't force it. We'll be fine this way. You've helped me today with just your friendship; I'll take that much and be happy now." She went to pull away but they held her tight now.

"Let us love you. Let us show you what love is. You deserve to be loved, not just friends, really _really_ loved. Let us do that for you, _please?_" Dean begged and kissed her. She froze in shock at first but soon fell into it, her tongue joining with his, moaning softly. Sam pulled her to him and kissed her as well. She fell into his as well. Desire flared again and she fought now, "No, No, we _can't._ I can't…it will just end with me being _hurt _again!"

"No, no more of that. We want to show you love, let us." Sam urged and carefully touched her face, "So beautiful, be ours?"

"But Cas, he might not…" She tried a different tack but soon saw it failing as well, when the shy angel approached her and asked, "May I kiss you or…would you find that offensive? You don't have to. It's up to you." He purposely gave her space and she was let go. She felt the urge to run but only could stare at Cas in panic.

"You can't mean that." She said but still found her hands touching his face and lips in wonder. _Traitorous _things! She hissed inwardly and jerked her hands back.

"I do though." Cas said and embraced her now. She let him. Desire flared again and she sighed in surrender. "Can I kiss you?"

He didn't force her to; he just waited patiently to see her response.

She nodded nervously, licking a lip now. He leaned in and kissed her softly, his mouth seeking more of a kiss, then she melted again, kissing him back like she had kissed them. When they parted, both panted for more and they were both surprised. "Be ours?" Cas asked and she looked at them afraid now. Not used to being loved or welcomed. Never knowing _this._ It _terrified_ her.

"You won't change your minds? You won't leave me? Hurt me? I…I'm scared." She admitted and drooped, "I want to say yes but…how can I be sure? I couldn't take another time of you hating me again."

"We won't. We want to love you. Let us, give us a chance, please?" Dean begged and she bit a lip, eying the exit, which they left open for her now. Giving her a choice. She looked at them for the longest time then the exit wistfully. She could go and be _alone_…again. Or she could try and see if they could love her. They were _good _men and…she _did_ love them, well, the boys but she could see herself loving Cas, too. Someday. Was it worth the risk? Worth the pain if it didn't work out?

Would it hurt more to _not_ try than to actually try for once? Was running worth the pain of losing this chance to love them finally?

Could she love them? Would they be able to love her?

She thought these things over and sat down at the table again and they sat nearby, giving her space. The others left now and gave them privacy. They could feel her inner struggle, the old and the new fighting for dominance. Her doubts and wants, and needs all fighting to win her heart's decision. They wanted her to say yes but knew it wasn't that easy. She had never known love or how '_yes' _was a good thing sometimes.

She was learning to be good and not be cold anymore but…it wasn't an easy decision for the broken thief and they knew this. And _still _they hoped she would say yes.

They _hoped _she'd say yes.

The only one _not_ hoping it was her, and she _so_ badly _wanted_ to.

"Yes." She whispered and looked down at the table still. "I'll be yours. I'll love you all."

They went to her now, touching her and popping her to their room. She sat on the bed now and sighed, she wanted sex but also to be loved first. "Tell me you love me again, make me believe it ! Show me this isn't just sex, _please!_ I know sex but not…don't want just that from you guys. I want _more_ than that."

"You want to be loved by us." Sam said and sat by her now, taking a hand. Dean took the other side and Castiel sat behind her now, all touched her and holding her.

"Yes. Tell me you do." She urged, wanting this but not sure if they shouldn't wait first.

"We do, and he will." Dean said, indicating Cas. "We'll love you if you let us."

"Can it wait? Can we just…date or something? I'm not sure you will…and I want to, but I'm scared you don't really love me, you just think you do. I won't run or freeze up but…can we wait? At least a couple days, let me get to know you this way and maybe get you to love for sure?" She sighed, "I'd still like to sleep in your bed with you, cuddle. I heard it's nice. Never got _that_. Never been loved before."

"Yes, it can wait. As long as you need, Bela, you take that time and we'll court you, let you see how we love you so you can trust it. We know you don't trust love because you've never known it. But believe us, it's a really great feeling and it's in us for you." Sam admitted, "So you won't run now?"

"No, just want to wait on the sex part. It's usually what everyone wants first and…it would be nice to loved first for me and have the sex be a part of that. Not wanting it to be casual or tossed aside. I don't want my heart to be an afterthought to the sex part." She sighed, sounding like a virginal school girl, she _knew_ this. Some grown woman _she_ turned out to be. "With the others, I didn't mind that part. But with you, I _need_ this. It's not the same where you're concerned. It just _isn't_!" She looked at them again and smiled, "I love you boys. I can see myself loving him but not right now. Let me stay?"

"You can stay, and be ours. The sex can wait. You aren't just sex, Bela. You are a person and deserve to be loved before being taken. We want that for you, too. We're not like those others. We aren't like your father, baby." Dean said holding her and soothing her worries away, "We'll wait and love you another way, _okay?_"

"Okay." She said and smiled now, a little wider.

"Where would you like to go to dinner? What flower do you like and do you like chocolate? Or what is your favorite gift? Tell us." Sam said smiling, "Let us take you out tonight, okay?"

"Yes, I'd like that." She said happily and answered them now. "I like Chinese and Italian. I like white roses and, yes, I like chocolate. With the caramel inside. I also like jewelry, books, and perfume, Ici is my favorite though; that's a _perfume_." She nudged them, "I would like more of those kisses though; they were kind of nice."

"Minx!" Dean said grinning, claiming her lips and kissing her soundly. Then Sam reached for her and did the same, then Cas. By the end of it, she actually though sex sounded _really _good right now but didn't let it get that far.

"I need a cold shower but…you get the dinner date setup while I washing. I want to _impress _you." She got up and looked down shyly, "If I'm going to be with you for Eternity, I just have to be sure it will last. I'm sorry."

"No problem. We'll get the date set up and you get ready; take your time. We'll be downstairs." Sam said and they headed down now. Leaving her to flip through her luggage for something to wear but she bit a lip when she found nothing.

"Try this." Dorian said handing her a black gown, with a thigh high slit and a plunging neckline with a flowing skirt part that would move when she walked, complimenting her hips. "And these." She held out the heels as well.

Bela took them and gave her a grateful look, "You don't think I'm being some virginal school girl about this, do you?" She sighed and undressed now, Dorian helping with the zipper. "I want them but…"

"You have to be sure." Dorian finished for her, "It's natural after all you've been through to be careful about love. You don't trust it, you were taught not to. It's hard to let that go, I get that. So do they." She left the room now, "Give them a chance, Bela, a _real _one. Try or you will only be hurting yourself. Don't _sabotage_ this relationship."

"You've done that?" Bela asked wiggling the top of the dress so it fit better and fastened it behind her neck now. She edged the silk stocking up to her thigh and fastened them to the clasps. Testing them and then working the heels on, tying them up her calf with leather straps now.

"Yeah, before Dante, I did it all the time. But then I began to do it with him and caught myself. Said I'd give this one a chance and now…we're married, the sex is fantastic, and I've never been happier. I would have lost so much if I had given up on us before we even got started. Don't make that mistake! Those boys are worth the risk, Bela." She gave the woman a look and sighed, "You look amazing! Now let's get that hair done and the makeup…" She went to the door and shouted down, "Hey, ladies! Come help us, would ya?"

She came in again and tugged Bela to the bathroom, "I'll even share my favorite perfume with you." She chuckled, "You are going to be so beautiful tonight, gonna knock their angelic socks off!"

The others women joined them now, working her long wavy hair into an uplifted sexy pile and Clara went to get the hair clips while the others hairsprayed the front after getting it just right. They put the clips in and made sure it would stay, then got the jewelry, mostly Pamela's and Dorian's. They put the black onyx drop earrings in and helped get her necklace on her. Then they did her face, adjusting the make up until they were satisfied with it.

Then they sprayed the perfume on, an exotic scent. Not flowery but sensual though. Like Dorian.

They let her look now and she didn't recognize herself. She was stunning! And nothing like she was used to either. She glowed even. Then the others ran down and made the men cover their eyes. "It's a surprise but I'm just saying as good as she looks, it better not be a tavern you're taking her to. I mean it!" Dorian said then called up, "Come down now, they're not looking!"

Bela took a deep breath, smoothed a shaking hand along the dress and headed down now, holding onto the bannister for dear life. Praying they liked her new look, she sure did!

Every man in the room did the same thing, go hard at the sight of her and she blushed, but her eyes stayed on her future lovers, anxiously seeking theirs. Dorian uncovered their eyes along with Clara and Pamela, and the boys turned into staring, hard, _really _turned on puddles! "_Wow!"_ They all said and the ladies smirked.

"We figured you'd say that." Clara said smiling, hugging Bela now. "You really wowed them!"

"Do you like it?" Bela asked and they all nodded possessively, taking her in from head to toe and enjoying the view immensely.

"_Ours!_" They hissed and she nodded, "Yours." She smiled and asked, "You got the date ready?"

"Yes, dinner and dancing at the new restaurant downtown in Paris Town, a few towns over. And, " Dean reached behind his back and pulled a bouquet of flowers out. White roses with baby's breath and green shoots in them. He handed them to her and said, "There's a card."

She got the card out and teared up. '_Now you're ours forever. Love, Sam, Dean, and Cas.'_ A box of chocolates were held out by Cas, and she took it, happily noticing the kind they were.

"You said you liked them. Do you?" Cas asked worried, hoping he got this part of the human dating ritual right. "I don't understand the human dating thing but I heard you give them what they like best so…"

"I love them, they're my favorites!" She said kissing him and melting into him again, but they broke the kiss off before it got too intense.

"This is for you too. I made it myself." Sam said shyly and she opened the box. It was a leather bracelet with a charm, the leather tied to either side of it, so it lay flat on her wrist. It was an anti-possession charm but she checked the back. 'We love you so much. S. D. & C.' was hand carved into the silver there, in Sam's handwriting.

She fought not to cry so she wouldn't ruin her makeup and succeeded for the most part. She kissed them all happily and had Sam put the bracelet on her immediately. Then Dorian took the flowers and put them into a vase with some water, and Ellen took the candy, putting it in the fridge as well.

They took her hands and walked out now, Dean walking behind admiring her ass and grinning, giving Cas a chance to hold her hand for once. They needed to fall in love, he could help with that, and also the view was better from back here, even if he had to say so himself. They got in the Impala and headed to the restaurant and they all thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn!" Rufus swore and sat down, shaking his head, "She is one fine woman! That dress should be illegal!

"That's what he said when I wore it." Dorian said nudging her flustered husband, running fingers along his erection, "He really likes that dress. Almost as much as me without it…remember New Orleans? That Mardi Gras? I wore it and…" Dante moaned and pressed her hand harder onto him now.

"We had sex on that balcony where everyone could see? Yeah I remember. I also remember bags of beads flying at us while we did. We had dozens of them, who knew making love to your wife during Mardi Gras got you _that _many beads?" He smirked and moaned, "Keep that up and we will have a repeat of that night, you _sexy_ bitch."

"Why do you think I'm doing it, baby? Let's take this upstairs. I hate to waste a good erection." Dorian said and they ran upstairs now. Ash and Jo followed. Then the other couples. And soon the house was full of sex sounds and Rufus looked at Missouri, with a leer.

"You up for some sex, I'd like to make love to you, too." He said and risked a kiss, which she surprisingly returned.

"Been hoping you'd ask." She purred and they went upstairs now.

Clara eyed Caleb and Jim and asked, "I don't suppose you're interested. I haven't been laid in months and…you're sexy enough. I like more than one man in my bed so…Caleb, Jim, you want to?" She hoped they would. It had been _so_ long!

"Sure. " Caleb said taking her hand and noticing the cold but not caring. Jim approached and looked at her; considering the offer.

"Yeah, it's been a while for me, too." Jim said and they headed upstairs as well, taking Jim's room for the sex. "_Damn _you're sexy, _woman!_" He moaned as she kissed along neck while stroking Caleb with a hand down his pants.

"You have no idea…" she purred and looked at them now. "Take me now."

Both men quickly undressed and she did, too. They fell to the bed kissing and Clara sighed happily as Caleb thrust into her, "Yes!" and then they began their orgy, and enjoying every moment of it. John and Nancy and Victor eyed them all and smiled. "_Horny_ things." But ignored their own erections. "So _need_ to get laid!" John sighed and Victor nodded, "Know what you mean."

"Up for a bar and maybe some girl action?" John asked and Victor nodded again then looked at Nancy, worried.

"Sorry to be so crass! You're not offended, are you?" He asked, the girl just blushed.

"No, go get laid, I'll be fine. Be home before morning though; they'll worry." She said and sighed, "Just the only virgin here and no one lays me either. Just my _luck._" Then chuckled as a hot hand touched her. "Join us then, Dorian shares."

Dante had read her rejection in her mind and wanted to fix it. She wasn't unattractive really; John or Victor should have chosen _her_; not some _random_ chick! He'd chew them out for that later. For now, they had virgin to deflower. He pulled her upstairs and asked, "You sure you want to lose it? Do you want someone else?" He paused and waited, not sure how to approach this. "You sure you don't want to stay one? Are you saving it for someone?"

"No, just thought all my life I should. Or I wouldn't get to Heaven but that is a moot point now. I'm stuck here as an Earthly Archangel and I sure don't want to be the only virginal one any damn more. Besides, you and your wife are so sexy. I would like to have sex with you." She said smiling Angelically.

"And, boy, will you ever! Hey, you ever been with a girl? She goes both ways, Dorian does. You interested? If not, you can just be with me. We won't force this." Dante asked as they walked to the bedroom now.

"Oh, I'd like to try that, too. Never thought about it before but it is tempting. So why not? Will she teach me?" Nancy looked nervous now.

"She'll teach you." Dante said, "She's the one that sent me down to invite you to our bed for sex, silly."

"_Oh._" Nancy's face burned red now.

"Oh is good, you're going to be saying that a lot tonight; we promise." Dante leaned in and kissed her as they entered the room and Dorian joined them, stealing a kiss as well.

"I get first taste, baby. Then you. Never touched a virgin before." Dorian led her to the bed, removing her clothes with Dante's help and laying her on the bed. "Tonight is all for you, baby girl. Anything you want, we'll do it for your pleasure." She kissed up Nancy's body and neck then kissed her lips and her breasts, and lower until she took her into mouth and used her tongue, lips and fingers to send Nancy into ecstasy and making her cum for her. "Again, baby?" She kept using fingers to work her nub and velvety wetness as she spoke.

"Yes, please _more!_ Yes! Felt so _good!_" Nancy moaned and Dorian did it again and again then let Nancy do it to her, which she did so well that Dorian clawed her shoulders arching and came repeatedly, screaming her name.

"Stay with us, be with us! Damn, baby girl, the _things_ I could teach you. Such a hot mouth and body, Nancy!" Dorian sighed and smiled as Dante moved into her now, condom firmly in place. "Kiss me while he makes love to you." Nancy happily complied, their tongues tangled and they worked the other's breasts and bodies, Dorian rubbed her nub while Dante broke her maidenhead and she came even with the pain hit, making the pain and pleasure mix and she moved against him harder immediately.

"More! Dante, Dorian! More, Love this…can't stop…give me more of you…let me eat you, Dorian, while he makes love to me…_please!._..you taste so good, love eating you out now….never want to stop this with either of you…ever…let me _taste_ you!" Nancy begged and they stopped, looked at each other smiling.

"We have been looking for a third." Dorian mentioned eagerly eying the dark haired girl.

"Yes, we have. She should do fine. We should ask." Dante agreed and they both leaned in now. "Be our lover, and ours alone? Be our third, her lover and mine? Please, Nancy? We'll love you eventually, promise! Be _ours?_" He waited to move but still worked her nub to keep her turned on. So tight on him now, so ready to cum! He could feel it.

"Yes, I'll be yours…just _move!_...bring your body here, Dorian, let me taste you all night…_you taste so good_…don't want to waste a moment of it!...I'm yours…claim me…make me _yours!_" Nancy begged and soon Dorian pressed herself to the girl's mouth and Nancy used her mouth and fingers to make Dorian ready to cum after a bit. Dante wasn't much better off either.

"Cum for us, _please!"_ Dante shouted and Nancy did as he impaled her deeply then they all came screaming and did it all again.

This time the girls 69ed each other and he worked her ass open with lubed fingers. He soon thrust in and took it slow, working her to pleasure and she moved back onto him now hard, her moans deepening and demanding more from both of them. They fucked for an hour or so and then came hard, him filling her ass with him and Dorian drinking her down as she came as well. Then Dorian came as well and they both made love to her now, both Dante and Nancy.

Hours later, they lay contentedly and Nancy asked shyly, "Is it too early to say I think I love you guys? I'm new to this, am I doing this right?" They kissed her softly and smoothed fingers through her lovely hair.

"Not too early. So you love us? You'll stay with us, be ours only now?" Dorian asked worried, "We don't…I know we don't have the right to ask but we can't _bear_ anyone else touching you now. You feel like _ours_ now, you know? We love you, too. Love at first touch and kiss; a new one for me."

"Me, too." Dante agreed, "But it's true, we want to _keep _you, baby girl, _stay_ with us? _I love you, too."_

"I'll stay. So can I move in here with you, into your room and be yours that way?" Nancy asked, liking the feeling of being cuddled with them this way and could think of no other way to be now.

"Yes, move in. As of now, you are a part of our bed and this is your room, too. We'll move your stuff in later. Just stay here for now; It's nice holding you, Nancy." Dante said and Dorian sighed happily into the girl's hair.

"No one's _ever_ pleased me like you did last night, Nancy. " Dorian admitted. "You were _amazing_, baby!"

"I never knew being with a woman was so _intense_ either, I _loved_ it! And when Dante made love to me, it was _fantastic_! You both are _terrific_ lovers; it's just with me now, right? _Not_ inviting anyone else into our bed, right? I don't think I'd like that." Nancy said and they shook their heads.

"It was fantastic with you last night and, no, no one else but you and us now. For all Eternity." Dante promised and she cuddled in more now.

"Good, cause I'm _not_ sharing!" Nancy sighed happily, "_Mine!_ Both of you."

"Yours." They said fondly and grinned, "Ours."

"Yours." She said softly and they lay there quietly now.

And knew they _really_ liked it this way between them now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dinner went well and they returned to an empty living room, smiling as they headed upstairs themselves. Where, true to their words, they didn't touch her but made love to each other with her joining in to pleasure them together. They made love all night and came for each other repeatedly, taking turns fucking each other and sucking their shafts, Bela helping with that part, finding herself turned on by watching them do this.

They cuddled afterward and pulled her to their bodies. "Love you, Bela." Cas said softly.

"Love you." Sam said. Dean said it, too.

"I love you guys, too." She said softly and kissed all three in turns. "You are so _sexy _together!"

"We know." Dean smirked and sighed, "We'll be even sexier when you join us that way. No pressure, just saying."

"Yeah, we will be." She agreed and imagined it, and got turned on. A soft moan escaped her lips at the thought.

"You know we can do other things, not sex, you know?" Dean said, letting a hand slide downward, rubbing her nub softly now, "We can make you cum other ways, if you'd like."

"Yes, please! Do that…_Uh!_" She cried out as Dean worked her harder and Cas worked her with his mouth and tongue while Sam used fingers to make her writhe as well. Soon she bucked up against them and came screaming. "Do that again! _Please!"_ She said and they did, switching places and doing it again, then making her cum then doing it one last time, switching again. She came one more time and fell spent to the bed. "Wow…" she sighed and they took turns kissing her softly, she smiled happily now. "That was…_damn!_"

"Mhmm." Dean said chuckling softly, kissing her neck, and tracing circles on her chest now. "That's a word for it."

"That…_that_ should be sex! Damn that felt _amazing!_" She said grinning.

"Yeah, but not to us. That was foreplay. Lots and _lots_ of foreplay." Sam said and Cas nodded.

"That's just the _pregame _show, baby." Dean said grinning at his football analogy, his mind hitting every stop now on his way through the gutter. The others groaned at his latest trip into the gutter and laughed at him.

"Dirty minded man, you dirtied _football!"_ Sam choked as he laughed now.

"I could do golf. Bela, that was a _hole_ in one." He said and now she chuckled, seeing he was not stopping this latest lewd moment and finding as funny as they did.

"Okay, smart guy. Basketball?" Sam teased.

"_Took_ it to the basket and nothing but _net!_" Dean said grinning.

"Um, Soccer?" Cas asked and grinned.

"Going _deep_ into left field!" And also, "Hands on the _balls_!" Dean said and they cracked up.

"Hockey?" Bela asked and he raised a sexy eyebrow at her, grinning.

"Whacked that puck _hard._" And "Look at him go, _driving _it home!" Dean chuckled, eyeing Sam and Cas, "And I do believe I did both things tonight!"

"_Pervert!_" Sam said but nodded, yeah, Dean _had_. Cas nodded, too.

"Wrestling?" Bela had to ask.

"That's easy, 'Put him in headlock and _pound _him _hard_ into the corner." Dean said and even the others gave up now.

"_Such a dirty minded nympho!"_ Sam laughed and the others joined him.

"Hey, Sammy, can I _drive _it home again?" Dean said stroking his ass and slipping a finger in, brushing his prostate _ever_ so gently. "Can _I_, baby?" Sam moaned and nodded.

"Yes! _Please!_" He demanded, "Drive that shaft _home_ in me!" And Dean did just that, making him cum for him repeatedly from taking him hard and rough now.

Then they sucked him hard again, Bela included, and Cas said teasing, "_Pound _me into that corner, Dean."

And Dean did just that, too, and they both came screaming eventually.

Then they all three had go at Bela and made her cum for them over and over, eating her below and working and kissing the rest of her.

"That is _so _sex!" She said afterward and added, "Plus it should be _illegal;_ it's too _good!_"

"Not sex, but _close_." Sam whispered into her neck, kissing and sucking his mark in more. "Someday…it will be. You are _ours_ now."

"Yours now! Yes, I am." She said grinning and sighed, "Not afraid anymore. You make me feel happy now."

"You make us feel happy, too." Dean said and Cas added, "No need to be afraid; we love you and won't _ever _leave you again."

"Promise?" she said trembling and feeling it in heart. "_Never?_"

"Never and we _promise_, too." Dean said and then Bela said, "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Dean said.

"Yes." Sam said. And Cas said it as well, "Didn't at first, but _now_, yeah, I do."

"We love you completely, Bela." They said and kissed her.

"Make love to me then, _please?_" She begged and they looked at her in surprise.

"Baby, you sure? You wanted to wait before." Dean said uncertainly.

"That was because I was afraid you wouldn't really love me, not all of you. But now I know I was sabotaging my love life and I'm not afraid anymore. Just love me, okay? Make me yours?" She begged and they kissed her now, and did just that.

They made love to her the rest of the night and she felt her fears and insecurities die with every loving word and gentle touch, and fly away quickly with every orgasms they gave to her now. Hours later, they cuddled again and she felt their strong arms hold her tightly to them.

"Thank you for giving me time to decide." She said softly, "but mostly for forgiving me and loving me now; I don't deserve it. I was a real _bitch_ to you."

"Not all your fault, we could have tried harder. Plus with what you went through, we're lucky you didn't become some serial killer. We're glad they're dead, too. We'd have killed them for you if we could have. No one deserves what happened to you, no one!" Dean said and kissed her softly, "We won't let them get you, baby."

"I know. That's part of why I fell in love with you. You _protect_ those you love, you'll _kill_ for them, and you'll _die_ for them. I guess I saw you two and knew you were like that and, well, _wanted _it for myself someday. Never thought to get it though."Bela admitted.

"Now you got it. You got us and we love you so much. Never gonna let you go again." Sam said and cuddled into her now. "So soft; you smell so good!" Bela reminded herself to ask Dorian about that perfume later. The guys seemed to like it a lot. Maybe she could wear it more?

They lay there in the morning light and smiled, at peace now that the fear was gone now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Victor got them a woman.

And went to the nearest motel, where they got separate rooms and seduced their '_dates'_. The women writhed for them and begged for more, then came for them. Then the men did it again and again until their '_dates_' passed out spent to bed. Then they headed home and smirked proudly, noticing everyone was upstairs and wondering.

"Is Nancy…" Victor said and looked up as he heard it.

Dante's voice. "Nancy! Baby…" And a guttural moan and cry of pleasure in Nancy's voice.

"Guess she is." John said and stopped to see what Victor was doing now.

"You don't think she wanted us to…" He paled and looked down ashamed, "That she wanted us to be _with _her, do you?"

John recalled her face when they had made the bar comment, hurt and rejected. Yeah, she _had_ wanted them. Damn, they had _hurt_ her feelings! It wouldn't have killed them to ask her first.

"Yeah, I think she did." John said guiltily, "She looked so hurt and rejected as she watched us leave her. We should have asked her first."

"I just assumed she was saving it or something." Victor said and then sighed.

"For what? To get to Heaven, we don't go there yet. And she's an Angel already, so no need to wait for _that _one. So, yeah, she probably wanted us to ask her." John thought about it, "Maybe we could ask her later?"

Right then they heard Dante cum and growl, "_Mine! Ours!"_ and her response back, "_Yours!"_ and then she came screaming with him and her as well; they could _tell._

"Guess not." John said, "Think she's a _keeper_."

"Yep." Victor said and went to get a beer. "At least she's happy."

"There's that." John agreed and thought that the Finches had chosen well claiming that girl; she was one great lady. Too bad they had been too late to see it. John shrugged and followed to get his own beer.

"Think Clara shanghaied Caleb and Jim?" Victor chuckled and John nodded, "Yep."

"Wow, who isn't getting laid right now?" Victor marveled and laughed at the _obvious_ answer.

No one, unless you counted the fact that _they_ weren't but they had earlier so they figured that counted.

"I'm hungry, want to have some breakfast?" John said, pulling out the eggs and a skillet, some bread and bacon, some sausage too. "They're going to want some when they're done."

"Sure, I'll take bacon." Victor said as John threw him a look. "Fine, I'll help."

"Figured you would." John grinned, "Get the plates down. All of them."

An hour later they had breakfast done and coffee brewed. And soon they began to trickle down the stairs in pairs and threes. All looking well fucked and sexually tousled; but all looking very pleased with themselves all around.

"Welcome to the Angelic House of Ill Repute, where sex and lust run rampant!" John announced in ringleader's booming voice, making everyone laugh. "Not a _pure_ soul survives, right, Nancy?" John wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed red as a beet. Dorian and Dante kissed her cheeks and whispered something and she smiled at them softly. "I overheard you when we came in. It's okay, we're glad you're happy. I'm just teasing you."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to reject you last night. Sorry we hurt your feelings." Victor said and sighed.

"Oh, well, she's our now, so you lose out. She is one _fine_ lover, if we have to say so ourselves." Dante kissed her softly, "Love you, baby."

"Love you, too." Nancy said and looked at Dorian uncertainly. "Am I allowed to show you affection in public?"

"_What?_ Of _course_ you are. Why do you ask?" Dorian said and saw her problem. She liked women now, too, and wanted to show her she loved her but she wasn't sure if Dorian was out of the closet or not. She didn't want to offend her. "They know I'm bi, It's okay. You can show affection if you want." Nancy happily wrapped arms around the woman and kissed her softly now, too. "I love you, _too_, Dorian." Then she looked at everyone and stared at the table, blushing and smiling.

"I love you, too, Nance." Dorian said making her look up now. "Don't look down again! It's okay to feel this way. Be proud of what you feel, we _are!_ Please don't look down or away. No one is judging you here and, if they do, we'll kick their asses for you." She looked at them and growled, "Be nice to her; she's new to this." She put a possessive arm over her shoulder and Nancy brightened, looking up again.

"Thanks, I thought… never mind." Nancy said and got up, leaving the table. She went to the porch and sat down on the step. Dorian and Dante followed her immediately. Both were upset and concerned.

"She'll be okay; it's just a change for the girl." Sam said and they all nodded. She was just insecure right now.

"Yeah, give her time." John said and sighed, "She'll adjust soon enough. They love her; they'll help her to do that."

The boys nodded and smiled, yeah, they would. That cousin and his wife had been looking a Third for their relationship for over a year now, so now they had her. They just had to show her how to have more confidence in herself sexually now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Dorian asked, worried.

"No." Nancy said and cried some more. "I suck at this sex thing. I mean I like it but when it comes to showing it in public, I have no clue. I keep saying the wrong things and you're going to leave me for the babbling idiot I am if I keep it up. That would break my heart! I want you guys with me but…I don't know how to act in front of people, or how you prefer me to. And I fucking _hate _this!" She sobbed now, "I suck so _bad!_"

"As I recall, you suck pretty good actually." Dante said smiling and saw a smile flash across her lips that time, like lightning across the sky. Making her seem even prettier to them now. "I didn't hear Dorian complaining either."

"Nope, _no_ complaints." Dorian said and sighed. "What _were _you wanting to do this morning before you got scared?"

"Nothing." Nancy said and sighed.

"Not _nothing_, what did you want do?" Dorian pushed, "Tell us, _please?_"

"I wanted to sit on your laps and feed you stuff and kiss you and be schmoopy like the others are sometimes. I wanted to shout it that I loved you and you were mine. But all I could do was freeze and act like a total wuss. What's _wrong_ with me? Was I _wrong _to want that?" Nancy said but was surprised by a hard kiss by them both.

"_Not_ wrong, baby. You do that when we go back inside, _okay?_ We'd like that." Dorian said, "You're proud to be with us and we love you for that. Show us off _all _you want; we'll let you."

"_Really?_" Nancy said happily and smiled, sliding a hand up their thighs and kissing their necks. "Can we make love again soon? I want more."

"Nympho girl." Dante teased but got hard anyway. "Fuck _yeah_, we are _so_ doing that."

"Move that hand any higher and you won't make it past the porch, baby." Dorian moaned and Nancy did just that. Fingers working her pants undone and hands working them down.

"I'm hungry, Dorian." Nancy purred, "Let me eat you, baby."

Fingers worked her expertly and Dorian moaned, "_Yes!_" and Nancy smiled, "You taste so _good,_ Dorian."

Then she worked a leg of the pants she was wearing off her and buried her face in her again, using her mouth to taste the woman and fingers to work her open. Dorian got loud now as Nancy took her time and then writhed hard, hands went to Nancy's head and a cry flew from her lips. "Going to cum, _drink _me!"

And with that she cried out and came hard, and Nancy drank her down as much as she could. "What was that about me stopping?"

"_Never stop, fuck, you stop and we'll have to kill_ you." Dorian sighed, working her pants back on. "That was pretty kinky, right in public like that."

"I like public." Nancy leered and slid over to Dante, undoing his pants and freeing him. Taking him in her mouth she sucked him hard and stroked him the way he seemed to like last night. Dante's head went back and he moaned, small cries of pleasure fell from his lips.

"Fuck, I've created a _monster!_ Suck it _harder_, baby…so _good!_" He moaned louder now.

"_Scream_ for me, baby." Nancy said and sucked harder until hands pushed her deep onto him and he fucked her mouth hard and deep, cumming with a scream of her name and falling to the porch bonelessly, as she drank him down and came herself from it, gasping softly. "_Good_ boy." She worked his pants closed and smiled now.

"You taste so _good_, both of you." She said, helping them sit up. They pulled her into kisses and touches. Wanting more and she was tempted. "Let's go back in, I want to feed you and sit in your laps, and kiss you and be schmoopy first. Then we can have sex again."

"Well, you aren't shy anymore. Good for you." Dorian laughed as she was tugged inside, Dante laughed too. They spent breakfast with her sitting on their laps, feeding each other and kissing softly. She said 'I love you' a lot, too. They said it too. The others grinned and chuckled.

"Now that's better." Dean said and pulled Bela into his. "Let me feed you, too."

"I'd like that." Bela said and let him.

"It's okay to show others you love them, Nancy. Don't be ashamed to do that. We all do it, now you can, too." Dean said and Nancy smiled.

"I know that now." Nancy said and kissed Dante again, "Some very wise people helped me see I had to be more confident." She looked at them and smiled, "I love you, guys."

"We love you, too." Dorian said and touched her face gently, "Never be ashamed of how you feel."

"Although I think we may have to spray the porch down. You guys had sex on it." Bobby teased and Nancy blushed.

"No, you don't. I didn't waste a drop." Nancy reassured him and they all laughed.

"No, you _didn't_." Dante said and pulled her in for a kiss. "We've had breakfast and you've gayed us up in public, you _naughty_ thing. So _now_…" His hand went to her inner thigh, "You have to _finish_ what you started on the porch."

"Yes." Nancy said getting up quickly and they headed upstairs again, laughing as Dante almost tripped on the way up.

"I think you boys have competition in the '_fucking like bunn_ies' thing you do." John said and laughed as they looked at Bela lecherously.

"Wanna try to beat'em?" Dean said and she nodded happily, already wet for him as it was. "Cas, Sam?"

"Hell, _yeah!_ Let's go." They said and now they ran upstairs too.

Soon loud moans and cries filled the upstairs and the other laughed again. "House in Ill repute, I tell ya! _No one_ is safe." John said again and Clara eyed him and Victor. "Hey, you want to play the game, too?" she asked and they both nodded. Now they were up the stairs too.

"Well, I'm _not_ going." Caleb said and was surprised by soft whisper at his ear. "Join _us_, lover." He turned to see Pamela and Gabe eying them with lust and sex. "Okay." He said, and looked at Jim.

"I think I'll abstain this time." Jim said but moaned softly as a hand caressed his ass and Gabe smiled down at him.

"No, you're not. I mean to defile a priest myself." Gabe said and leaned in, kissing him deeply then up his neck to his ear to suck on it and whispered seductively, "You're a _virgin_, aren't you?" he nodded nervously but got hard, despite his protests. "Gonna fuck you for hours, pastor. Gonna take some confessions."

"Uhh." Jim moaned and was soon lifted into Gabriel's arms.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make it feel good." Gabriel said and kissed him. Surprisingly, the man kissed him back. Once upstairs, they defiled that priest and he begged for more, and so they gave it to him, both Caleb and Gabriel, then they took each other. Neither man a virgin anymore and neither really caring to stop either.

In another room, Clara, John, and Victor were going at it hot and heavy. And soon they were taking each other in new ways. Victor thrust in and fucked John and enjoyed it immensely, kissing him while they moved together now and then cumming with loud cries eventually. John took him the same way now, sucking and touching then cumming into each other over and over again with Clara joining them every step of the way. The men now had new kind of sex to have and thought it might be fun to do again later, with Clara if she was available, too.

The boys, Cas, and Bela were going at it, taking turns and sharing each other.

Dante, Nancy, and Dorian were so lost in each other they didn't keep track of the time. When Nancy wanted more they gave it to her. When Dorian demanded more, she got it in spades. And when Dante screamed for more, they both happily obliged their male lover every way he wanted them to.

Bobby and the others listened and kept the time. To see who the winners would be.

Six hours later, all but one group had come downstairs, happy and smug in the fact that they had thoroughly taken and satisfied each other. You guessed it! Dante and his lovers came down last; minutes _after _the boys. The boys blamed the virgin with the new and flaring sex drive. Nancy said she was _not _a virgin anymore, _thank you very much!_

They agreed that was most definitely was true. And they all bickered and teased each other about their recent sex, including Gabe who told Pastor Jim he wanted to defile him again later and the pastor blushed and smiled. A _yes_ if they ever saw one. They caught John eyeing Victor's ass in a decidedly lusty way and said something, to which he grinned proudly, "Yeah, I tapped that. Gonna tap it again later, too." To which Victor gave him a heated look and smiled, "Yeah, but let me recover first. You're a damn Clydesdale!"; "Nah uh, you're broken in just right. Gotta keep you that way." John leered and they laughed at Victor's decidedly _interested_ look. Yep, their Dad may be a horse but it looked like Victor liked to ride him. An interesting _new_ change.

Then they sparred in the yard and planned a new hunt or two for them. Some cases of Evil shit had sprung up again, and they had to kill some more of them. They split forces. Dean, Cas, and Sam took the white room, where they had stashed the vessels. Their own white room that no one but them could sense or find. They had been there for weeks now and weren't likely to get out anytime soon.

Bobby, Ellen, Nancy, Dorian, Dante and Caleb went to Wisconsin; a demon infestation was taking over a town or so it looked like.

John, Pastor Jim, Gabriel, Pamela, and the rest headed to Detroit. There were several omens there to deal with and they suspected Zachariah and Uriel were involved.

Rufus and Missouri headed to get Anna and bring her here for safety reasons. Demons and Angels were both after her finally and she was toast if they found her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to a week but they all got back safely.

The demons were wiped out easily enough and the others had managed to stop Samhain and chase Zachariah away with a limp.

Anna came to stay at the house and the lovers decided to make room by joining their rooms. The Pastor and Caleb still had separate, but John and Victor decided to bunk together, but not as a couple. Just lovers sometimes. Anna took John's room and all were happy. Rufus went into Missouri's room and she didn't argue, just smiled as if she had expected it. Possible couple but those two were keeping it close to the vest so who knew. Nancy was with her lovers and Clara kept her own room, too.

They got Anna's Grace back a week later and she was back in Heaven soon after. Good thing, too.

Sam, Cas, and Bela were ready to _kill _her if she _came onto_ Dean one more time or _touched _him '_casually_' or _'accidentally'_ one more _damn _time! Nah, they weren't _jealous_; but then again they _migh_t have been enjoying that cruise of Dean right now, _too._ Either way, good angel or _not,_ she had to _go!_

Xxxxxxxxxx

They could feel the war brewing and cringed. Even with the battle practices and the hunts and doing their duties and lots of sex, they still found themselves stressed and worried. More seals were breaking and they had stopped most of them. Only thirty had broken so far; so that was good.

Then they heard the order. God's order. The renegades were coming and they were _pissed_. They were to stand the line and stop them. God was with them, he said he was.

So the twenty Archangels now found themselves lined up in the remains of a convent. Hundreds of angels on the other. The odds _weren't_ good.

"If I die, I want you to know I loved you girls." Dante whispered and they whispered they had loved him, too. They kissed each other hard and hugged quickly, before steeling themselves for the battle that was coming now.

Bela, Cas, and the boys said they loved each other and to do their bests. They also kissed and hugged, vowing to make it through this, they always had and always would, if they worked together they would make it out of this alive. And victorious.

John surprised Victor with a kiss and a whispered 'I love you'. "You don't have to feel the same but I didn't want to die without you knowing it." He shrugged, "I had feelings for you before this, I just...didn't know how to tell you or how to deal with, so afraid to scare you off or make you hate me for it. I mean it though, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Victor, I really do."

"Love you, too. _My_ Clydesdale." Victor smiled fondly at him, "Do your best and we'll be fine."

Both John and Victor then pulled Clara in for a kiss and smiled, her expression was puzzled and they smoothed it away. "Be ours, baby girl. We'll love you and you are sexy as hell! We want to keep you with us now, you're too good to share, let us be yours? Just us, and we'll love you forever, choose us? We want you to be our Third, want to love you for the rest of our Existences, too. Clara, let us love you, let us be yours, too?"

"Yes!" Clara said and kissed them happily, "I want you to love me, too. I'm already halfway in love with you two, I could see loving you completely soon. Such sexy lovers I have now, want to keep you, too. I'm all yours now, too." She said and smiled wider as they hugged her so hard she almost couldn't breathe, "I love you, too. So sexy with me, and so sexy to watch you two fuck each other, too. I'd like to use some toys to do that with you later, the sex thing you do together, can I try it?"

"Oh, yeah! We are so letting you do that and anything you want to us. We are yours to command, baby, do what you will." They both promised with a wicked look at her, love in there as well. "Love you, baby. Stay alive for us, got it?" They kissed her happily now and she melted into each of their kisses, then looked excited as well.

"Got it." She promised and then they returned to preparing for battle again, her heart feeling happy now. She was loved, and she would love them just as much someday, too.

"Always, baby, _always_ do my best." John said and grinned, "I _never _quit."

"Neither do _I_." Victor said and they fell silent now. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too, John." They kissed urgently then hugged hard, reaffirming their new relationship and that they would win this one, if they stuck together.

Bobby and Ellen said their 'I love you's Then hugged and kissed, happy to have the chance to fight this together now. They would win this, they knew they just would!

Caleb and Pastor Jim said they cared for each other; it wasn't love but they were okay with that. Though they were rather happy with having sex with each other more and more now, they knew it wasn't love but it wasn't all casual either. It was a beginning and they just waited to see what it was the beginning of.

Gabriel told Pamela he loved her then shyly went to Pastor Jim and whispered it, too. "You don't have to feel the same, I just…if I die today, I figured you should know."

"Love you, too, Gabe, her, too." Jim whispered back and sighed, "I suppose I wouldn't mind being in a threesome with you if you wanted me to. _Do _you?"

"Yes, but I was aiming for a _foursome;_ if you'd help with that." His brown eyes fell on Caleb and the two lovers smiled at each other now.

"If we survive this, I am _so_ helping with that." Pastor Jim said and caught Caleb's eye. Both he and Gabriel gave the man a heated look, "Yeah, we want you, baby."

"If I don't die, we'll discuss it later." Caleb smiled, "It's _tempting_."

"Good, we'll keep that in mind." Gabriel promised. Caleb grinned wider as they kissed him anyway and hugged him saying they wouldn't let him die and that he would live, if not just because they needed him to so he could be with them now.

"I love you, Jo." Ash said looking at his girlfriend now. "You are my World, baby. Marry me, Jo, please? _Really_ Marry me?"

"I love you, too, Ash." Jo said softly, "I would love to mary you! You mean everything to me, too."

"We can do this." Ash said solemnly.

"Yes, we can." Jo said and got ready for the fight.

The command came now and they powered up then as they unleashed their true forms. The Archangels glowed with power and huge wings filled the spaces behind them. The Pheonixes were in their full forms, wings of Fire and Ice billowed from them, Pheonix forms cover them transforming them to pure fire and pure Ice now. Dorian had claws and fangs, her eyes glowed red and her leathery wings with their armor flared behind her. They all held glowing gold Archangel blades except for the Pheonixes, who each wielded a Fire Pheonix blade and an Ice Pheonix blade_, true_ Pheonix swords as tall as themselves.

The other angels saw their power and faltered, having doubts now. Some left but not enough. Michael glared at them as they blocked his way to the lock to Lucifer's cage.

"_You will not free him, God commands this!"_ Dean shouted and glowed brighter now. His voice boomed with power and authority, and echoed in the air, filling them with fear and worry now. The voice of God's messenger delivering his message, same voice Uriel used as well. This Winchester spoke with God's authority, they could feel it now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could lust filled abomination like you know my Father's will? You are all _whores!_" Michael said but flinched at the truth he sensed in the Archangel's words. Could it be true? Was he wrong here? "I smell it on you!"

"Ah, don't be _hating_! We just have fun more than you can say you do. Besides he still orders us around, so he _must_ like us." Dean said and watched the Archangel falter.

"He _orders _you? _How?"_ Michael left his troops and motioned Dean forward. Dean reluctantly met him in the middle. "_Where_ is he?"

"Outside of Heaven, watching you do this. He says you need to learn a lesson in brotherhood. And some other stuff. He didn't specify." Dean said. "He made us like this and told us to make others then he gave us these boxes, they were big enough to hold the Graces he gave us from himself."

"What did he look like?" Michael tested him.

"Well, he's bright and he was more of a man shape than anything with the glow around and behind him. His voice was really booming and he is _really_ mad at you." Dean said and Michael paled, if that was at all possible.

Michael fell to his knees now. "_Dad?_" He whispered now and cried, "He's _mad_ at me?"

"Yes." Dean said and sighed, "I bet if you called off this little war, he'd calm down. We're supposed to protect Creation and Earth but he told us to do this first. We weren't meant to fight you anyway."

"Yes, I should do that." Michael said and Dean helped him up, the Archangel trembled. "I made a horrible mistake." He eyed the others. "Raphael said…then Zach said and Uriel…and I…_damn I was stupid!_ What do I do?"

"Stop this war. _Simple_ really." Dean said and held out a hand, "Peace, _okay?_ No more war?"

"You'd trust me with just a hand shake?" Michael said eying his hand longingly.

"Yes, and a promise as an Archangel you will never declare war on Earth or try to break _him_ out again. That should do it." Dean said and Michael nodded. An Archangel's Promise was a sacred thing, _rarely_ given but _always _kept. A Divine Covenant.

He took his hand and shook it. "On my life, as an Archangel, I declare Peace between us now and nevermore will I seek to free Lucifer from his cage or to claim my vessel. I free him and her from all vessel duties for both me and my brother." Michael swore with glowing eyes then asked, "Will that work?"

Dean listened to God now and smiled, "He says you are forgiven but the others aren't. We are to kill them. Also to send the others back for retraining." His eyes stopped glowing now. "That's it." He eyed the others, "Send them away, all but the three conspirators."

Michael did as he said and soon came back. "I told them to stay. And that Father had a message for them."

"Yes, he _does_." He motioned to the others of his troops, "Let's do this."

They all jumped in and Raphael, Zachariah, and Uriel fought hard. The Traitors held their own for a while, even without Michael on their side now. But in the end, the three traitors were slain by the ends of the good Archangels' blades and burnt up with white light coming out of their faces and bodies. They exploded in bright explosions of light.

Michael stood there eying Heaven and cried, "I was such a fool. He can't even speak with me anymore. I must be horrible to him now."

"No, he loves you. He will let you work it out if you just talk to him. Let him know you're sorry. He may surprise you." Dean urged.

"I don't deserve this but…I would like to get along with you guys, too. Can we be allies and friends someday? I'd like to help, if you need me. I was an _ass_, I'm sorry." Michael said and Dean held out a hand.

"I'd like that. A clean slate for you and me. Let's try." Dean said and they shook on it.

"I better go." Michael said and looked up. "Thanks for setting me straight."

"Wasn't me, it was him." Dean admitted, "I just took the messages."

"You were a good messenger then." Michael grinned and sighed, "Goodbye, Dean Winchester. _Friend_."

"Bye, Michael. _Friend._" Dean said and Michael vanished with an air of worry.

'_Go easy on him, please? He was tricked and he's really sorry…_' Dean sent and hoped God heard him.

'_I will. We just need to reconnect. He was only tricked because of his doubt. I want to fix that.'_ God sent, _'My son will be fine and will take his place in Heaven once again. I am proud of you all, especially you, Dean. You did good.'_

'_Thanks. Um, is this connection to you going away now or is it permanent?'_ Dean had to ask.

'_Permanent, for you to fulfill your duties. You and Sam will be their link to me, son. Don't worry. I will speak to my son the same way again. He is purified again and worthy to hear me.'_ God sent.

'_Yes, Lord._' Dean said humbly. It felt nice to be connected to him this way. '_I love you, God. We all do.'_

His Lord.

'_And I love you all, too. You are my finest work yet so be happy together and do your jobs. All will work out if you do my Will.'_ God sent and Dean could feel him smiling. It felt warm and peaceful, joyful and happy inside. _'Be well, my faithful servant. My son now. All of you are my children now.'_

'_Father?' _Dean thought, surprised.

'_Yes, Father. I will speak with you later, my son. I give the others my love and blessings, too. I need to console my other son now.' _God said and Dean felt the connection go down for the moment. God must be back in Heaven. The lesson must have been learned. Good for them.

Time to head home now.

But first they let the couple go, and they were relieved. They ended up marrying a month later. Good for them!

And then they returned home, and kissed their loved ones in relief. That night they threw a party and Gabriel provided the sweets. Then they retired to their rooms for more sex in the Angelic House of Ill Repute. And let their love and lust fill it once more!

The lovers' cries and love echoed through the house now.

xxxxxxxxxx

Caleb went to Gabriel's room smiling, to discuss their proposition for him. He ended up accepting it and moved into the room with them. Him and Jim moving into their room now for good, happy to become the foursome that Gabriel had wanted them to be.

The boys, Cas, and Bela made love in their room now.

As did Dante, Dorian, and Nancy. Nancy having her favorite treats as well,_ them!_

Rufus and Missouri made love also.

John and Victor made love and Victor rode his favorite Clydesdale, crying out in pleasure now. Clara eagerly helping and then using some of Dorian's toys to pleasure both Victor and John the way they pleased each other, and sucking them hard so they could make love to her at the same time that they made love to each other. She spiraled and spun in pleasure and Love, right into them and their waiting hearts and arms, both men claiming her as theirs forever, and each others as well. They made love to her as well until she knew how much they really _really_ needed her to be theirs now. And she agreed to be theirs in that way now, too. She moved into their room with them that night as well and was never to be alone again!

Bobby and Ellen touched tenderly, and made love together agian and again, so glad they had survived it and had this together again.

Jo and Ash made hard and fast love, their favorite kind. Both smiled afterward and Jo held up dildo and Ash nodded, willing to try if she wanted him to. "Don't hurt me, okay?" He eyed it nervously. She kissed him tenderly, "I love you. I would never hurt you." She said gently, "I think you'll like it and I'll make it good. But if it doesn't feel good, I'll stop; I promise."

"Okay, Jo, I'll try. I know you would never hurt me." Ash said but sighed, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Jo said and they got busy making love, and showing Ash how good she really _could_ make him feel. And Ash screamed his orgasms as Jo showed him a new kind of sex, too, and he swore to return the favor on her, and definitely make her do it to him again..._really_ soon! Maybe even let him be fucked by the real thing and with another guy someday; he was curious how it would feel that way, too!

Xxxxxxxxx

Years passed and the Earthly Archangels protected the Earth and Creation, and did it well.

They did their jobs and fought the battles and, in the end, the Earth was kept safe.

They were vigilant and strong, loving and everything Protectors should be.

They were Lovers, Friends, and _Family_, as well.

Archangels and Protectors of the Earth and all of Creation now.

Warriors and Sons of _God_.

But, _most_ of all, they were _Heroes_…

Who just so happened to live in their own Angelic House of Ill Repute; chock full of Desire, Lust, and Love, and _tons of sex_.

And never once did they think to ever leave it again.

Liking their new home…

In the _Angelic House of Ill Repute_ that their Love and Friendship had built for them.

xxxxxxxx


End file.
